I Still Love Him
by localbookreader
Summary: would you still remember me? could you still care? do you still love me? what will it take for someone to love you? more importantly, what will it take for you to make someone love you again? A Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger story. Disclaimer: I do not claim the characters featured in this story. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.
1. I N T R O

hey guys! quick intro before I start this story:

\- disclaimer: I do not claim the characters featured in this story. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

\- i haven't written in a while, therefore, please forgive me if my writing is rough

\- you may have noticed, I didn't use capitalization in the summary and this intro, but don't worry, i'll be using proper grammar once I start the story.

\- i'm not sure how long or how many chapters i'm planning to create so we'll see as we go along.

\- that's all for now! enjoy! xx


	2. Chapter 1

_"Sometimes all we need is a fresh start"_

It was a typical Sunday morning, Hermione was walking around Diagon Alley, as she entered in her favorite bookstore, taking in the familiar scent of the library. She roamed from row to row, scanning through many books, searching for something new to read.

As Hermione transferred to the next section, a particular person had caught her eye. She acknowledged that there was a boy scanning through the section as well, but what actually caught her attention was the glimpse of a platinum blonde hair.

She sneaked a peek again, and she was able to recognize that person in a snap.

Draco Malfoy.

"Holy shit." Hermione blurted out accidentally.

Draco Malfoy immediately perched his head up and turned his head at Hermione's direction. And at the same time, his eyes grew wide, as wide as it could get.

Hermione was frozen. She stared for so long, it was only when he cleared his throat did she snap out of her shocked state.

The last remembrance she has of him was at the war. He was walking towards Voldemort, joining the dark side with obvious hesitation. She rarely thought about him after that, as she assumed that he was long gone hiding as a death eater in the Malfoy Manor. Yet here he was, dressed in a hunter green sweater and some black jeans that wrap around his legs. While his hair was in a messy state, as if he just woke up and rushed straight to the library.

Anyone who didn't know him would think that he was just a regular cute guy in the library. But to Hermione, he was anything but a regular guy. He was the boy who bullied her and her friends all throughout her years at Hogwarts. He marked the darkness in her childhood, torturing her with many painful words, and continuously trying to pull them down. This is why it came as a shock to her seeing Malfoy not look like the Malfoy she knew at all.

"Are you just going to stare at me for the entire day, Granger? As much as I know how attractive I am, I simply cannot be wasting time looking at you drool in front of me." The arrogant blonde remarked.

Hermione took back what she said. He's still the same fucking Malfoy.

"Ass." She whispered as loud as she can, enough for him to hear it.

Expecting a comeback from him, she was surprised when all he did was smirk and wink.

He turned around and walked away from the aisle, as if nothing ever happened.

"Hermione!" Someone squealed from behind.

Hermione turned around to see another familiar face, another familiar blonde haired, might she correct.

"Luna! Hey! What are you doing here?" Hermione gave Luna a tight hug.

"Oh, just looking for a book about rabbits. They are delightful creatures, don't you think?" Luna smiled dreamily, like the same old Luna.

Not a lot has changed, Hermione thought to herself.

"Rabbits? What are you doing with rabbits?"

"Silly Hermione, i'm taking care of them of course." Luna calmly giggled.

Has Hermione been really busy to be missing out on these things? She barely even knows what happened to the others after the war except for the Weasleys' and Harry.

"Oh.. Umm, if you don't mind me asking what exactly has happened after- you know- the war?"

"I don't mind." Luna smiled dreamily again.

She took a breath.

"You see, after the war, I've started rescuing the animals and with the help of Neville, I created a shelter where I could nurse and care for animals who have been hurt back to health."

"That's great Luna!" Hermione was truly proud of Luna. Lots of people had underestimated her and Neville during their time in Hogwarts, and to see the two doing good, it made Hermione's day.

"Thank you." Luna squeezed Hermione's hand.

And for a split second, Hermione noticed in Luna's eye an emotion of sadness.

"Are you okay Luna? What's wrong?"

"Oh no Hermione, I'm good! I must start searching. It was delightful to see you!" Luna gave one last bright smile and started skipping around the big library.

Could her day get any stranger? Hermione thought.

Hermione jinxed it.

Seconds after she found a new book to read, she approached the counter and stood in front of a very stressed librarian. Hermione did not know this librarian, she must be new, she thought. The librarian looked around mid 30s, had black hair, and had huge glasses, which makes her look like how people think librarians look like.

The librarian was scratching her head as she held a wand in her hand, and papers in another.

"Is everything alright?" The curious brunette asked.

The librarian flinched as Hermione spoke, which made Hermione flinch as well. The librarian looked at Hermione from head to toe as if she was just as statue.

Hermione noticed the librarian was judging her outfit because of the questioning eyes the librarian gave. Hermione wore a plain gray shirt with blue jeans and her brown sandals and for her brunette hair, it was simply tied into a the look the librarian gave, looked as if Hermione committed a crime.

Hermione cleared her throat, and quickly realized that was how Malfoy snapped her out.

"Oh yes. Sorry, what was that again?" The librarian fixed herself.

"I just wanted to purchase this book." Hermione handed her the thick hardbound and started going through her purse to get her money.

"That would be 2 galleons."

Hermione placed the exact amount in the counter and watched the stressed librarian roam around to look for the wrapper.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked once more.

"YES!" The librarian yelled too loud as some students nearby shushed her.

"Uh-"

"A customer forgot to pay his bill! He simply left with one of the most expensive books we have here!"

"Someone stole?!"

"Not exactly. He went here to pay and asked me to wrap his book, but as I wrapped it, he walked away and left." The librarian sighed very loudly.

"What did he look like? You could explain this to the Ministry department, they would be able to find him."

"He had bleached blonde hair and uh- he wore this green top, if i am not mistaken." The librarian made a very unpleasing thinking face.

Hermione knew exactly who it was. What a surprise.

"Ah. You know what i'll pay for it, he will most likely not return for a while, how much is it?" She didn't know what she was thinking and why she said what she said.

Stupid Hermione. Paying for Draco Malfoy's mistakes. Irresponsible Malfoy. Oh she can't wait to get her hands on his neck and strangle him.

"Oh really? Good. Thanks. That would be 30 galleons." Casually delivered by the librarian, as if 30 galleons was simply just a piece of stone.

Hermione almost choked.

"30 Galleons?! What exactly did that ferret buy?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The Hogwarts history book, special edition. Told you, one of the most expensive books."

"If you see him again, please tell him to pay me back his debt."

She knew she couldn't take back what she said, so she just had to accept defeat and paid the 30 galleons.

You're too nice, Hermione. Is what her friends would say if they found out she was paying 30 galleons for someone's book.

Draco rushed back to the library as soon as he realized he forgot to pay for the book, worried that the librarian might sue him for stealing, he ran as fast as he can and at the same time trying to avoid hitting people while running.

He finally reached the library and panted with exhaustion from running for who knows how far. He jogged straight to the librarian who was looking at him in straight disappointment.

The librarian began to open her mouth to speak

"I know what i've done. Just let me pay for me the book already." Draco sighed still trying to catch his breath.

"Your book has already been paid." The librarian smirked with such pride.

"Excuse me?"

"I said your book has already been paid." As if he didn't already know that.

"I heard what you said. I meant what the bloody hell are you talking about?" He wanted to raise his voice, but knew that it would just make the situation worse.

"I _bloody hell_ mean a girl already paid for it. I told her someone forgot to pay it and she decided to pay it instead." The librarian rolled her eyes like Draco was taking up her precious time.

"What girl? Who?"

"Do you expect me to know all my customer's names?! gee, i'm only new here."

Draco's patience was getting smaller with each and every word the librarian says.

"Can you just give me a straight answer, you're wasting everyone's time." Draco growled.

"I said I don't know her! She has brunette hair and terrible fashion."

"That was a very specific way of describing someone." Draco was about to lose it.

Then he realized... Granger!

It had to be her.

Draco turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! The girl also told me to tell you to pay her back your debt. Good luck finding her." The librarian smirked.

Draco hoped to never see that librarian's face again.

Hermione arrived at the Weasleys' and was immediately greeted by Molly Weasley.

"Hermione dear! you're just in time for dinner. Come now." Molly opened her arms and gave Hermione a warm hug.

Ever since the war, the Weasleys' have been nothing but generous towards her. They gave her a home, a family, and a life. It came to a point where she couldn't imagine life without the Weasleys', where she would be without them. But she didn't continue her further thought on it because it would be too sad to even think about it. Her day was always better with the Weasleys'.

The mere thought of moving out of the house depresses her.

"Mione!" Another red haired approached from the stairs, giving another warm hug to Hermione.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione couldn't seem to bring a smile.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked while taking a seat in the dining chairs.

"DINNER!" Molly called, and not too soon, plenty of red haired men were arriving, causing Ginny's question to be ignored.

"Ello Mione!" George gave her a pat in the shoulder as he took a seat beside her.

"Hey guys."

Hermione was about to release a tear as she thought this could be the last time she'll have a proper meal with the Weasleys'.

Ron was the last to arrive at the table and sat as far from Hermione as he can, as if there was any choice.

Dinner finished, and Molly instructed Hermione to get some rest instead of helping her with the dishes.

As Hermione approached her room, she dropped to her bed. She didn't even realize she was exhausted, with so many thoughts on her head.

Ginny entered the room as well, and took a seat in the other bed.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes.

Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I uh- nothing's wrong." Why did she even try.

"Oh don't "nothing's wrong" me. Something's obviously wrong." Ginny transferred to Hermione's bed to take a seat.

Hermione deeply exhaled.

"I found an apartment." Hermione purposely spoke the words too fast.

Ginny stared at Hermione with sad eyes.

"You know I don't want to do this. But I have to." Hermione sat up and took a seat beside Ginny.

"I know." Ginny was strong, possibly stronger than Hermione, yet this didn't stop Ginny from releasing a tear.

Ginny and Hermione were basically sisters. And for Hermione to announce her leave, it broke both their hearts as it would break any other sisters' heart.

"Look, I know we talked about this already but I just need to be sure. Are you leaving because of Ron?"

"No. I uh- no. I mean maybe. I don't know. But maybe he is one of the reasons. But it's not all because of him. I had to do this at some point, I have to start fresh, and even if you say I could, we both know it in ourselves, that I couldn't live here forever." Tears were already leaving Hermione's eyes.

"You're family, Mione. Of course you could stay here forever. You and Ron could sort out your problems. We could make it work." Ginny never backed down from a fight, and Hermione as well. But Ginny knew she would lose this one.

"If it was that easy... I'm really sorry, Ginny." Hermione gave a tight hug and both bursted into tears.

They both broke away from the hug and wiped their tears.

Hermione gave a soft laugh and as they made eye contact, they both laughed again.

"We're such cry babies." Ginny announced trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know."

"Okay, show me the apartment you saw."

Hermione stood up to grab some of the apartment papers.

"This is the one that caught my eye." Hermione handed the poster to Ginny.

"Woah. This is nice."

"Right?"

"Looking for a room mate. Contact Ms. Blue Zapperoni," Ginny read.

"Ms. Blue Zapperoni? What kind of name is that?" Ginny questioned.

"I have no idea. Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Hermione shrugged.

And after many laughs and talks, the two both fell asleep.

 _Yay! the first ever chapter! Hope you guys like it._

 _If you don't understand the plot of the story yet, don't worry, you'll figure it out soon. :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_"My memories of you are like a pirate treasure... Stolen. Broken... Cursed." -Ranata Suzuki_

Hermione woke up to a gloomy day, which ironically, portrays her current emotions. Her eyes were adjusting to the light and she felt like it was swollen because of the many tears she cried last night. After a while, she convinced herself to get up and start the day, possibly the first day of her new life.

After a long shower, she started packing the last items she needed into her suitcase and zipped it all up. She tied her hair in a ponytail and after, took a long breath and took in every detail in her and Ginny's room, the bookshelves, now half empty, the wooden study table, the pictures of her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny back at Hogwarts, the little bits and pieces, everything.

This is it.

Hermione casted a spell to make her suitcase shrink and form into a small box. Ah, the power of magic.

She went downstairs and saw everyone, including Harry, sitting at the couch looking at her with sad eyes.

"Harry." Hermione gave him a tight hug, trying to hold back the tears.

"You be careful alright. You're brave Mione, and i'm proud of you." Harry spoke.

"Thank you Harry."

Proud of me for what? For moving out? Hermione questioned inside her head, but she decided to ignore it.

Hermione let go and saw everyone else, Molly and Ginny tearing up, the rest were looking down with sad eyes.

"I'm not dying." Hermione commented trying to lighten the mood which was followed by small laughters.

"Take care little one. We love you very much. And you know the drill, if you see something interesting with the muggles, give me a call." Arthur spoke and gave a hug.

"I will." She smiled.

"Oh dear, you promise to visit us alright. You come by anytime. If you want to talk or if you feel alone, you're always welcome here." Molly sobbed and hugged the brunette.

"Of course. Thank you so much Molly." She felt tears coming out.

Hermione walked to Bill and Percy giving them a hug. Out of all the Weasleys', she was the least closest to Bill. Yet, she still considered him as her family and she will still miss him.

Next was Charlie and George. As she hugged George, he whispered to her "You take good care of yourself Herms. Remember, not everyone is as kind as you, there are still people who will find a way to break you, don't let them break the most important part of you."

"Which is what?" She whispered back

"Your heart." George gave a sad smile, and at this moment, Hermione started crying.

George was the big brother she never had. Always looking out for her and giving good advice.

"I'll miss you so much. Thank you." Hermione gave another tight hug and walked to Ginny.

"We already said goodbye." Ginny silently spoke as she was looking away. She was trying to be strong.

"You're so strong Ginny, and that is one of the best things I admire about you. But you don't have to keep it all together all the time. Sometimes, you should just let it out, cry as hard as you want, scream as loud as you want, your emotions shouldn't be kept inside all the time. Even if i'm not going to see you that often, you know i'll always be there to support you and be with you if you need me." Hermione was still crying silently.

"Why do you have to do this?" Ginny let out a yelp and bursted into tears.

"Sshh, I know, I know." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny.

She let go and searched for Ron, but he wasn't there.

"He couldn't do it." Harry sighed, looking at Hermione with sorry eyes.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Bye guys." Hermione turned and everyone came close and gave a group hug.

"We love you Herms." That's what the Weasley siblings, except for Ginny and Ron, call her. Herms.

"I love you guys too."

She slowly walked to the door and one last time said "Bye." And she exited the door.

She took a deep breath, it breaks her heart that she won't be living here anymore. And she knows that she wouldn't be returning here for a while. She couldn't. He asked for space. She gave it.

She brought out her wand, about to apparate, until..

"Hermione wait!" A familiar voice called out.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron, few meters away from her.

"Ron."

Why does it still hurt?

"I- uh- Are you leaving already?" He was nervous, she noticed. He was scratching the back of his neck and looking around.

"Yea- uh. I was going to say goodbye but you weren't there." Hermione looked down, she was trying to stop the tears.

"I needed air." Ron sighed, she looked at him again and she saw his eyes filled with dark eyebags, he looked like he lacked so much sleep. She noticed he was slouching so much, he looked exhausted. It pains her seeing him like this.

There was a long silence.

"I have-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't. Don't go." Ron brought his eyes to her.

"You said you needed space."

"Maybe I don't anymore. I should have not said tha-"

"Ron. Ron. Stop." Hermione moved closer.

"You were right to say that. It is true. I need space as well. This is whats best for us right now.. But I promise you, not now, but soon, we will be alright." Hermione gave him a tight hug, while she was still feeling brave.

He hugged her back.

Hermione let go, taking a step back.

"Goodbye Ron."

"Goodbye Mione."

And she apparated.

It took Hermione ages to find the exact house after she landed from her apparition. She didn't know exactly where to go, not like that she said to Molly, to reassure her. All her references in finding the flat was a picture and an incomplete address, lacking the house number, for some reason.

Maybe this was a bad idea, Hermione thought, as she continued walking around the area filled with many modern houses and flats. All she knew for sure was that she was still in the Magic world. There weren't may wizards and witches walking around the area, and Hermione didn't want to go around asking for help just yet.

"OW!" Hermione yelped as she felt herself hitting someone really hard and fell, butt hitting the hard road.

"EEK!" Another unfamiliar voice yelped.

Hermione groaned and sat up gently, while she felt her butt starting to hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl with sleek medium-length black hair spoke and stood in front of Hermione.

A pang of vibration entered into Hermione's head.

"AH!" Hermione screeched as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?!" The girl kneeled down.

The vibration was gone.

"I-I'm fine."

What the hell just happened? It couldn't have been the fall, I didn't hit my head. Hermione thought, still sitting up.

"You don't look so we- Hermione?!"

"Huh?" Hermione looked into the girl's eyes.

Hermione thought she looked familiar.

"Oh shit."

The black haired girl stood up again, and Hermione was able to see her full self.

She was wearing a black tank top with some denim jeans and some pumped black heels, which made Hermione feel very insecure.

 _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Am I supposed to know you?" Hermione asked, still confused, hoping it didn't sound rude.

"Uh-No. No. Not really. I studied at Hogwarts, the same years as you did." The girl offered her hand and Hermione took it, and the girl pulled her up.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Hermione patted her black jeans, trying to rub off the dust.

A pause.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Ah. Yes I think I remember you now." And Hermione really did.

One of the memories she remembers about Pansy is how head over heels she was for Draco Malfoy, and that she joined the dark side. Yet, here she is looking far from a bad person. Just like how her thought of Draco in the library. If Hermione was just a normal person walking down the street, she would have thought Pansy was just a normal person having nothing to do with the war. But again, they're anything but normal.

"Sorry about that again. Anyways, what on earth are you doing here?" Pansy crossed her arms.

"I-" Hermione did a small pause. Should she tell her? What if Pansy would inform others and try to get to Harry? Or - nonsense.

"I'm moving."

Pansy gave a questioning look.

"I mean, I just moved away from the Weasleys'. I'm looking for the flat i'm planning to rent right now."

"Oh."

"Yea." Was it right to tell her? Hermione thought.

"Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The flat you're looking for!" Pansy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I just said i'm looking for it. I have no idea where it is."

"So you're lost." It was more of a statement than a question.

"NO! I mean, maybe. Okay, yes. I'm lost." Hermione sighed, this is stupid.

Pansy laughed.

"For being the brightest witch at Hogwarts during our year, i'm surprised you can't even find your way to your flat."

"Very funny." Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

Surprisingly, so far, there conversation wasn't as awkward as it was supposed to be. Hermione felt at ease, like it was okay to be joking around with Pansy Parkinson.

"Do you have the address or at least a picture? I live around here so."

Hermione handed Pansy the poster with the picture and address of the flat.

Pansy's eyes widened.

"Um- is everything alright?" She asked questioningly.

"He's so dead!" Pansy whispered, but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Who?" The brunette started to worry.

"Come. I'll take you to my place."

"NO!" Hermione accidentally shouted.

"What?!"

"Could you just tell me where this is. You don't have to take me, just give me some directions."

"Gee Hermione! I'm not some kind of serial killer, I won't kill you!" Pansy scoffed.

"I didn't say you were! I just. I already planned it out. I can't change plans all of a sudden. Plus the Weasleys' expect me to be living there so."

Pansy sighs.

"Still the same stubborn Hermione I know."

"What?"

"Nothing." Pansy dismissed.

 _What is going on?_

"Alright. I'll take you there. But trust me, you'll regret it."

Hermione noticed a very faint emotion of fear in Pansy. Was Pansy afraid of her? Couldn't be. Hermione couldn't help but worry about all the possibilities as to why Pansy was scared. Then again, maybe it was all just in her head.

Could this day get any worse?

She jinxed it.

"Here we are." The two girls were standing in front of a modern minimalistic house, colors white, gray, and wood. It was gorgeous. Actually, it looked like any other expensive muggle house.

It was big, at least big in the outside, but nevertheless big. What could one person possibly be doing in such a big house?

Pansy brought out her wand, and before Hermione could question her, she casted the spell "Alohomora"

And the door opened.

"PANSY!" Hermione accidentally yelled, which was meant to come out as a whisper.

"What?! _Mione_! Don't yell! I swear someone will get a heart attack because of you!"

The change in Hermione's expression made Pansy immediately regret what she said.

"Wa- What did you call me?" Hermione took a step back.

"Huh? Are you okay? Hermione, I think you need to rest, you've been traveling all morning, you must be really tired. Come on, let's go in." Pansy bit her lips nervously as she turned around and started walking inside the house.

Hermione sensed Pansy was lying, but there were too many things to worry about rather than wondering what Pansy called her. She hesitated, but as Pansy signaled to come in, she entered the house.

"AH!" Hermione screeched, as she felt the same piercing vibration entering to her head again.

"Hermione! Are you okay?!" Pansy ran back to her, holding her shoulder in concern.

The vibration left.

Hermione stood up straight again, releasing pressure from her hand to head.

"Yea, just a headache." She looked up and-

Oh my goodness.

"It's beautiful." Hermione's mouth was wide open, eyes roaming around taking in everything. This is insane.

The house was a two story, it's walls and ceilings mainly painted white and there were some wood textures as well. The furnitures were at a minimum, nothing too fancy. Just the basic necessities, such as a large nude couch, a glass clear table, a large wooden bookshelf, filled with many books. Hermione was strucked. She had never seen a house as simple yet nice as this.

As the mesmerized brunette walked around as smoothly as she can, trying to avoid breaking things, she walked up the carpeted stairs and started walking towards each room, as Pansy followed.

"That's the owner's bedroom, I don't suggest you go in there." Pansy suggested behind her.

Hermione turned around and noticed Pansy was fidgeting. Hermione was starting to get nervous. But she continued walking anyways, wanting to explore the other rooms.

She passed by the first two rooms, and as she reached the last room, the door was open. Pansy didn't speak up, which Hermione took as a permission to enter.

Hermione entered the room.

Her eyes grew wide.

Green.

The room was green. And not just any green, Slytherin green.

It was a big room with a glass wall therefore, making it very visible to see the outside of the house. In the middle of the room, was a gray couch on top of a green deigned rug. She faced left and saw a short bookshelf filled with many books and mini furnitures, such as a crystal ball, a snake mini figure with Emerald eyes, and so much more Slytherin items. On top of the bookshelf were mounted brooms. 3 brooms with a green and silver ribbon tied to the tip of the broom.

She turned around, this time facing the right side, and her eyes grew even wider. She was facing a huge Slytherin flag, which covered the entire wall.

 _What the hell_ _is happening?_

She turned to the right once more and saw a fireplace, where the couch was facing. This room was beautifully designed. Everything was beautiful, except for the fact that this room is filled with nothing but Slytherin.

After few overwhelming minutes, Hermione looked at Pancy, who was sitting comfortably at the couch, as if it was totally normal for Hermione Granger to be here.

"Pansy."

"You love it don't you?" Pansy's nervous face was replaced by a wide grin.

"That isn't the point! This is nothing like the flat I saw in the picture!" Hermione was starting to feel anger rushing in.

"Okay okay, I can explain!" Pansy stood up and Hermione took a step back.

"Are you serious? Gee, I brought you here into this wonderful place, might I add, a better place than that depressed looking flat." Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It's like her signature.

"Can you just get straight to the point!" Hermione yelled and if Pansy was any other person, she would have backed up.

"That flat is- was a bachelor's flat. Blaise Zabini's, as he would like to call it, "Bachelor's flat"."

"What are you talking about?! How did Blaise Zabini get into any of this! How do I even know you're telling the truth?!"

"Because you trust me. And if you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have followed me here in the first place. Anyways, Blaise Zabini, he used to have a flat-that flat- where he would lure in girls by distributing posters calling himself "Ms. Blue Zapparoni", as if that wasn't a stupid name, and he would lure in girls or BOYS by looking for a roommate and then when he would tour his "customers" around, he would use his "charms" to charm them into sleeping with him, and after that once he got what he wanted, he tells them that he wasn't ready to have a roommate. But that was before, he doesn't use it anymore, not for a long time. So you must have accidentally gotten an excess poster."

Hermione couldn't process anything. So all her efforts were wasted. She has to find another place to stay, but she knew she couldn't find a place immediately, not today.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you. At least you're not at serial killer." Hermione sat on the couch admiring the fireplace.

Pansy glared and Hermione laughed.

Hermione noticed the pictures on top of the fireplace. She got up again and she looked at the moving photos.

She checked the first photo, and it was a picture of Pansy and Theodore? They were standing beside each other and Theodore was trying to lighten Pansy's mood by crossing his eyes. Pansy fell for it and bursted into laughter, because of the failed attempt of Theodore trying to cross eyes.

"Is this Theodore Nott?" Hermione asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Pansy blushed and tried to stop the smile.

"Awww. You guys are sweet."

She was about to move to the next photo.

"Wait!"

Hermione looked at the black haired girl.

"There's something I need to tell you." Pansy started to get nervous again.

"PARKINSON!" A very familiar voice yelled.

"Fuck!" Pansy's eyes grew wide.

"Why the hell is the door open?!" Footsteps were approaching.

"Don't kill me." Pansy gave a begging face to Hermione, while she was filled with pure confusion.

Just as Hermione was about to speak, two familiar people came in the room, and halted immediately when one of them stared straight into her eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

"What on earth?!"

 _end of chapter 2_

 ** _hi! here's chapter 2! Anyways, I just wanted to clear the air that this IS A DRAMIONE_ STORY  , so if you are thinking that this might be a romione story, it's not. Don't worry ahahaha. I got you guys. **

**So how did you like it? :) this chapter was focused more on the friendship between Pansy and Hermione. While for next chapter, you'll have to wait and see ;). I know for a fact that this has a lot of grammatical errors, so please forgive me.**

 **I hope you liked it! See you next chapter!**

 **oh and btw, if you have any questions, feel free :)**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So i'm starting my note here first before we proceed to the story. I know you are probably so confused right now, and I**_ ** _sincerely apologize if I made it a little bit hard to understand. But don't worry, you'll get a clearer picture as we go on.._**

 ** _Another thing I have to apologize for is the chapter sequence. I started my story with an intro therefore, the number of the chapters have been moved. But there is not much I could do about it, so for now, I just have to continue with this chapter sequence._**

 ** _Thank you x_**

 **\- CHAPTER 3** -

 _"When it's real, you can't walk away." - unknown_

* * *

"Hermione?!" The other man behind Malfoy moved forward, his jaw wide open, eyes wide, staring at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to do or what to say, just like at the library, she was strucked.

The two tall men looked at Pansy and Pansy gave them a guilty face.

"I will explain everything later" Pansy slowly said, trying not to anger them much more.

"No! You better explain now why the hell Granger is in my house right now!" Draco yelled and Hermione flinched.

"Can you relax Draco! Blaise, come on!"

"Draco has a point Pan, what the bloody hell is going on?" Blaise calmly said trying to ease the tension.

Pansy signaled them to exit the room with her, leaving Hermione all alone in the Slytherin room.

"Ok so uh, I was on my way to Theo's when I bumped into her." Pansy was standing, arms crossed once again, in front of the two boys who were looking at her with confusion plastered on their face.

"Did she recognize you?" Blaise asked.

"No, I don't think so." Pansy frowned, glancing at Draco to check if his emotions changed.

"Oh." Blaise added.

"So she told me she moved away from the Weasleys', surprisingly. She also told me she was looking for the flat she was planning to stay into, and she showed me the poster. It was your bachelor's flat, Blaise. Your stupid bachelor's flat! So if there's anyone to blame here..."

"Excuse me?! Stupid?! That was a wonderful place where all your dreams come true." Blaise sarcastically remarked.

Draco and Pansy both rolled their eyes.

"Plus how the hell is this my fault?! I wouldn't know that out of all the people around the world, Hermione Granger would see the poster!"

"You faked your name! Ms. Blue Zapparoni!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! This is fucking stupid. Pansy, we don't have all day!" It was Draco's turn to yell.

"Alright alright. So I told her I would take her to the flat but instead I took her here because obviously she can't stay in that flat." Pansy sighed.

"PARKINSON!" Draco's face was turning red.

"WHAT?! Don't act like I didn't do you a favor Draco! It's been 2 years, you had to see her again at some point!"

This angered Draco even more.

"Bloody hell! Are you hearing yourself?! NOT LIKE THIS! She can't live here!"

"Not too loud man! Hermione might hear you." Blaise held Draco's shoulder.

But Draco pushed it away.

"I don't care! How could you do this Pansy?!"

"DRACO! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT'S HERMIONE! SHE'S MY FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FIRST YEAR ALL OVER AGAIN?!" Pansy screamed in frustration. What the hell is wrong with him?!

Draco gave her a sharp glare.

"Shut up!" Draco moved forward.

"Alright let's all take a deep breath." Blaise went in between the two, who were still glaring at each other.

Before Draco was about to speak further, they heard the sound of a door opening.

Hermione came out of the Slytherin room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I think I overstayed my welcome here, i'll get going." Hermione started walking, passing by them and heading to the stairs.

Pansy mouthed to Draco "Don't make her leave!"

But Draco ignored her and just walked to his room, slamming the door.

"Blaise! Please!" Pansy started.

"I want her to stay Pan, I really do. But, it's obvious he isn't ready. He just needs more time." Blaise sighed.

"More time?! He already had 2 years! He's acting like nothing ever happened! like he didn't just get his heart completely broken 2 years ago!"

"Ssh Pan! We promised to support him, we can't do this Pan, not now."

Pansy sighed and frowned. It was true. She shouldn't force it. But it doesn't mean she won't help.

"Hermione wait!" Pansy called, running down the stairs.

"Pansy!" Blaise called after her, but Pansy was already rushing to Hermione.

Hermione was on her way outside as she heard Pansy calling her.

Pansy reached Hermione and stepped in front of her.

"If you would have told me that this was his house before we even went here, I would never have come and you know that."

"Yes yes I know, and I am truly sorry. But I wasn't going to just leave you in the streets without a home."

A pause.

"Why are you doing this Pansy?" Hermione sighed.

Before Pansy could answer, Hermione continued.

"You hated me and my friends so much. You wanted to see us suffer every single day and you wanted to make our life a living hell. So tell me, why are you being so kind now? what changed?"

Pansy felt a lump in her throat. It's true. Pansy and her friends were nothing but horrible to them.

"We changed. Not just me, but Draco and Blaise too. Hermione, there's so much you don't know yet. I wish to tell you everything, but it's not my position to do that. But I can tell you this, yes it's true. We hated you ever since we saw you. Maybe because you're a Gryffindor, or maybe because you had everything. Everyone adored your little trio, everyone saw you as heroes. You thought you had experienced hell, and maybe you have. But for us, everyone treated us like shit, not just me and my friends, but every Slytherin. If you're a Slytherin, that's it. Your life in Hogwarts is technically over. And even so, I know that isn't a valid reason to have done that to you and your friends, and that is why we're sorry." Pansy looked away in shame.

Hermione frowned. If only she knew.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how it was like for any of you."

"I don't blame you. So here I am, trying to make up for our mistakes. I want to help you."

Hermione was about to speak but Blaise approached them from behind.

"Hey." He awkwardly said as he was scratching his head, just like how Ron does when he's nervous, Hermione thought.

"Hey." Hermione tried to lift a smile.

"So I uh- i'm sorry for what you heard back there. Draco's just had a bad day."

"It's not your fault." Hermione encouraged.

She finally realized that yes, whatever tension they had back in Hogwarts was gone. There was no more hate and anger between them. They were patching up the broken pieces of their new friendship.

Blaise happily grinned at Hermione's reply and gave a small chuckle.

Hermione and Pansy looked confused.

"I can't believe this is happening. If we told our younger selves that this would happen in the future, us becoming friends, they would never have believed it." Blaise said, causing both girls to laugh.

"Who said we were becoming friends?" Hermione sarcastically remarked.

"EY!" Blaise replied, elbowing Hermione's arm.

"I'm kidding!" Hermione laughed and the three of them started laughing all over again.

Suddenly, Draco approached downstairs staring at the three of them.

Their laughter died down.

Before Draco could start speaking, or yelling, Hermione went ahead and said "I have to get going. Thanks guys. I'll see you soon."

And she walked out of the apartment, making Draco's heart squeeze.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Pansy spoke.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting again." Draco sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Neither am I! But Draco look at you, your in pain. You miss her, don't deny it." Pansy and Blaise followed.

"I don't! Stop it! You act like you know how I feel. But you don't!" Draco was raising his voice. Why can't they understand?

"I know it because it's pictured all over your face!"

"Pan-" Blaise started.

"PANSY ENOUGH!-I'm not good for her. She needs to be as far away from me as she can. She just can't. That was the plan from the start."

"Don't you think she at least deserves the truth?"

"So what if she found out about it?! What then huh?"

"It could change everything!"

Draco scoffed.

"It would change everything, either for the better or for the worst. And I don't want to find out which one." Draco grabbed his apple and walked back to his room.

Pansy slammed the wall.

"Why is he like this Blaise?" Pansy sat on the floor in frustration.

Blaise sat down beside her.

"Because he was- is hurting. He's in pain." Blaise sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy rested her head in his shoulder and they both stared at the empty kitchen.

Hermione had no idea what to do next, all she knew was that she had to get out of that place. Her mind is full of questions, she didn't have any clue what Pansy had meant when she told her that there was so much she didn't know about. What didn't she know about? But she convinced herself that for now, all she has to do is find a place to stay.

She could probably go back to the Weasleys', but she didn't want to give up just yet.

She walked around the village for a while, looking out for any signs or posters looking for a roommate or a place for sale. Why was she so stupid, if she had just checked the flat first to see if it was legit, this would never have happened. Instead, she let fear take over. She avoided looking for places because she didn't want to leave.

After what seemed like ages of walking, she decided it was time for her to apparate back to the Weasleys'. But before she could apparate..

"Granger!" Someone called out.

Hermione turned around and once she saw the person who called out for her, her eyes turned wide in shock again.

"What are you-?"

"I- I need to pay you back remember?" Draco stayed in his spot, standing so poise and relaxed.

"For?"

"The book, dumbo." Draco said the words before he could even think of it. It just came out naturally.

Hermione looked taken aback.

"You found out."

"I wasn't the second smartest for nothing." He snorted.

"You arrogant little-!" Hermione brought out her wand pointing it at him.

"HEY HEY! BACK OFF!" Draco defended running backwards.

All of a sudden, Hermione bursted into laughter.

Draco stopped and stared in confusion.

"Granger?"

But she ignored him and continued laughing.

Suddenly, a couple were walking by and looked at the two in confusion.

"I don't know her. She's crazy." Draco told them and the couple just fakely smiled.

Then Hermione stopped laughing.

"Finally, geez. It's only been two years and already you've gone mental." He smirked trying to irritate her.

"Two? More like 5. And you call yourself the smartest!" It was Hermione's turn to snort.

Draco realized what he said and was relieved she didn't suspect anything.

"Second smartest. No matter how much I hate to admit, everyone knows you've always been number 1."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Is this for real? Did you actually accept defeat? I can't believe this. The world is ending."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"And just so you know, I was laughing because of your reaction when I pulled my wand out.-" She started laughing again.

"You should have seen your face! AHAHAH it's priceless." Hermione clutched her stomach and bent down because of too much laughter.

Draco turned red and pushed her gently causing her to fall down, luckily it was a puddle of water in the grass behind her.

"AH!" Hermione hit her butt in the puddle of water and it splashed around her, causing her to be wet.

And this time, Draco tried to hold his laughter but he couldn't, so he started laughing.

Which had Hermione in surprise. This was the first time she has ever heard him genuinely laughing.

"You idiot!" She yelled and threw a very small amount of water at him.

"This jacket is not cheap!" He bounced back, wiping away the water, as if it would actually go away.

"Aw poor Malfoy, his jacket got ruined. Will your father hear about it too?" She mocked and stood up.

Something in Malfoy's expression changed. He was no longer laughing and his emotions were replaced by dullness and a hint of darkness.

Hermione had sensed this, "I-I'm sorry. I should have not said that."

Draco didn't say anything and just straightened up himself.

"Look, I really am sorry-"

Before Hermione could continue, a familiar pang of vibration hit her again.

"AH!" She bit in pain and closed her eyes.

"Granger?" Draco stepped forward in concern.

Hermione opened her eyes and the pain got even worst. Then, something changed.

 _"Granger! Come on!" A distant voice called._

 _"Just give me a second!" She said, finishing up her small amount of makeup._

 _"We don't have all night!" The voice was getting nearer._

 _Hermione was finally done, she looked at herself in the mirror._

 _She was wearing a long red dress that reaches up to the floor, the dress was sleeveless and it wrapped tight around her body, giving her a curve. And the top of her dress was not too low, but low enough for there to be some cleavage. Her heels were silver, and it was not too high, but good enough to give her height. It was simple yet.. divine._

 _Her hair was more tamed and flat, it was in a half ponytail with some few strands of hair down from her half ponytail. Her makeup was kept to a minimum and she was wearing a matching silver necklace and bracelet both with a ruby stone in the middle._

 _Hermione straightened her dress with her hand, and with one last look at the mirror to check if she was ready, and she walked out of the room and came downstairs._

 _And that was when she saw him._

Before Hermione could totally recognize the face of the guy, she snapped back out of the memory.

"Granger!" Draco was in front of her, holding both her shoulders.

Hermione didn't know what just happened, but she knew what she saw and her eyes went wide, her breaths got faster and heavier.

"Relax. Sit down." He said and helped her sit on the bench.

She was still in shock.

"Hermione!" Someone called out.

It was Pansy and Blaise.

"Are you alright?- Draco?!" Pansy approached them, with Blaise behind.

"Yea, i'm fine." Hermione gulped, trying to calm herself down.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine. It was just a headache." She assured and stood up again feeling dizzy.

"Oh no you're not. Come on, we'll take you back." Pansy spoke.

"No, no. i'm fine. I was heading back anyways."

"Heading back exactly where?"

"To the Weasleys'."

"I thought you said you moved out."

"Yea but due to this situation-"

"No. We won't accept it. It'll be easier if you stay with us. You can stay, while you're looking for a place. You have my permission." Blaise smiled.

Draco was about to speak but Pansy gave him a death glare, so instead, he rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

Hermione glanced at Draco.

"Thanks. But i'm not helpless, I can handle myself." Hermione smiled and started passing by them.

"Granger, not everyone is offered something like this." Draco spoke this time.

Hermione sighed., it was getting late.

Harry will kill her if he found out about this.

"Okay. But just for a night."

Pansy, Blaise, and even Draco sighed in relief.


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

 _It's time for me to finally meet somebody new_

 _Take her to all the places that I took us to_

 _And she might help me forget_

 _But loving her is something I could never do_

 _Because I had, because I had you_

\- Shawn Mendes, lyrics from "Because I had you"

* * *

Hermione woke up to a gloomy morning in a plain gray bedroom. What a wonderful way to wake up, she sarcastically thought.

She sat up from the bed and adjusted her eyes from the sudden brightness. She tied her messy hair up in a bun and looked around at the room, observing everything.

She checked the time. 9:34 AM.

Oh no. She was late for work.

She immediately stood up and rushed to get her essentials and her clothes, and headed straight to the bathroom.

As she got out of her room, she saw a familiar blonde with a towel at his shoulder, heading straight to the same bathroom.

Only, she was further.

She started running towards the bathroom.

It took seconds for Draco to process what was happening, but quick enough for him to block her off at the bathroom door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Draco growled.

"I'm going to shower!" She glared back, she was not in the mood.

"I got here first!"

"I need it! I'm late for work!"

"And I don't care." Draco entered the bathroom was about to shut the door but Hermione stopped it with her hand from closing all the way.

"PLEASE!"

"This is my house! Take the bathroom downstairs!" Draco said and pushed her hand away from the bathroom door, shutting it afterwards.

Hermione rushed straight downstairs and searched for the other bathroom.

She saw the closed wood door of the other bathroom and walked towards it only to find it closed.

She heard the sounds of the shower.

"Damn it." Hermione groaned, but she didn't want to complain too much, she was freely staying here.

She decided to take a seat in the couch and observe the interior of the house while waiting.

She had expected Draco Malfoy's place to be more messy and more masculine but instead, here she is, at his house, minimalistic and neat, nothing like Hermione expected from him.

She had also expected Malfoy to be more angry or disgusted by her. Heck, never in her life would she have thought Draco Malfoy would have open arms for her to stay, though, it did take a lot of convincing for him to allow her to stay. But all in all, he wasn't straight on horrible to her. Not as horrible as he was during Hogwarts. But nevertheless, still horrible.

She had many thoughts running through her head, ever since she got here, she couldn't help but worry about what her next move is. Where will she go now? What will she do? When will she find a place? She obviously can't live here forever. And the agreement was that Hermione would only stay here for one night, so she has to find a place immediately.

After many thoughts, the bathroom door finally opened, and Blaise Zabini stepped out of it, half naked, only wrapped in a towel.

Hermione's yelped and quickly covered her eyes.

She heard him chuckle.

"What? Too afraid your eyes can't handle all of this?" He smirked, gesturing his hands around his body.

"No wonder you two are roommates, you're both full of yourselves." Hermione uncovered her eyes and marched straight to the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at Blaise.

"Ouch. That hurts. You're seriously comparing ME to HIM." Blaise spoke from behind.

But Hermione didn't bother to throw a comeback, so she shut the door and hurried to shower.

The moment Hermione was dressed and ready. She walked outside of the house, carrying her bag with her needs, and apparated to work.

"Good Morning, Ms. Granger." Lucy, her employee, smiled.

Hermione arrived at her business shop. _"Mione's Wedding Company"_

Hermione never imagined herself to work as a wedding planner, nor did her family and friends. She expected herself to be either a minister working at the Ministry of Magic, or an auror, or maybe even a healer. And yet, here she is, having a wedding planner business. Her life was just full of unexpected events.

She didn't know exactly what led her to this path, initially, all she had was passion for planning out events and things, especially weddings. She loves watching people wed,and she was always interested on these type of events. One day, she just thought, what if she could be a wedding planner? It wasn't easy, she must admit, it took almost two years for her to be able to completely start this type of company. There wasn't a single company or business in Diagon Alley, like hers. Therefore, her job wasn't easy. She had to work and study hard to build this business. But at the end, it all worked out. And here she is, successfully planning weddings for about a hundred and more people. Yet, she couldn't simply find a place to stay or a home to buy.

"Good morning Lucy. Is Liz here already?" Hermione smiled and waved at her other two employees.

She was standing in front of them at the front counter.

The entrance to her shop was occupied by a big white couch with a wooden coffee table on top of a white rug, printed with small black arrows.

"Yes, she's there at your office."

Hermione thanked her and walked past the right side of her counter and into the short hall that leads to her office.

She turned left and entered her office.

Her office was a simple white room, filled with a big bookshelf behind her wooden office table. In front of her table, were two navy blue cushioned wooden chairs, sitting opposite to each other. On the left side of her room was another shelf, this time, filled with plenty different colored binders with the clients' names on the sides. While on the right side, it was filled with wooden picture frames of many of her clients' weddings, a picture of the newspaper articles of her and her shop, and pictures of her with the Weasleys' and her parents, and Harry as well. The whole plain wall was designed beautifully with many pictures and other bits and pieces.

"Someone's late." Liz, her assistant, greeted.

Liz is just about Hermione's height, a little bit smaller, and a natural red head, just like Ginny, but a darker shade of red. She's tan and a lot of people would know her as a fashionista, because of her chic style.

"Yea, I was just- caught up in something. Sorry."

Liz nodded.

"Anyways. What's the agenda for today?" The brunette took a seat in her desk chair and started looking through her calendar

"You have a new client coming in at 11. You might be familiar with them, Mr. Oliver Wood and Ms. Cho Chang." Liz handed her the blue binder.

Hermione almost choked on her water.

"Wood and Chang?!"

"Yep."

She did not see this coming. How the heck did that happen?

"I didn't even know they were a thing? How come no one is talked about it?" Hermione curiously asked.

"It's not that big of a deal really, nothing these days would surprise anyone, not even a wedding with you and Draco Malfoy." Liz snorted and gave a laugh.

Hermione threw the blue binder at her, but with not much force.

"Very funny."

How ironic. Little did Liz know that she was actually staying at Draco Malfoy's place. But like her assistant said, it's not that big of a deal.

"I know." Liz stopped laughing, and Hermione gave her a glare, and the red head started laughing again.

"Anything else scheduled?"

"You have another meeting with your other client, Mr. and Mrs. Davis at 3. And at 5 you scheduled a tour around Diagon Alley with Mr. Bill Weasley's children, Louise and Victoria ."

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione groaned.

She could do this.

"I'll be finishing up some other tasks, anything else you need me to do?" Liz spoke while shuffling around the shelves for some files.

"No i'm good. Thanks." Hermione smiled and started organizing her notes.

"Alright. See you later." Liz waved and walked out of the office, leaving Hermione to work.

* * *

"You're in a good mood today." Draco commented while he was crunching on into his juicy apple.

"Have you ever experienced Granger staring at your wet abs?"

Draco choked.

Blaise laughed. "Exactly."

Draco glared at his roommate.

"What the he-"

There was a knock on the door.

Blaise stood up and walked straight to the door, he opened it to find a familiar red haired.

"I never thought i'd see you again." Blaise casually said.

"Please, after everything, we were bound to see each other again." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Where's Potter?" Blaise checked around for any signs of Potter and Weasley to come out.

"Just me."

"Who's that?" Draco, dressed in his business attire.

"Is that suit all you ever wear?"

"If it isn't the Weaslette." The blonde bitterly said, approaching them.

"Trust me, I tried to avoid you once, I would try to avoid you again if I could." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Then why exactly are you here?" Blaise spoke.

"Is Hermione here?" Ginny quickly said.

She was shocked to see the two men not surprised at all.

"Uh-" Blaise nudged Draco.

Draco nudged back.

"Whatever you know. Spill it!" Ginny got closer

"Well uh-"

"OW" The two men yelped. Ginny pinched and held onto one ear of Draco and another ear of Blaise.

"OW OW! Okay YES! She's here!" Blaise spilled. And Ginny immediately let go.

"What?!" Ginny's face instantly turned red.

"Ok listen!" Draco straightened his suit.

Ginny crossed her arms again.

They brought her inside and explained everything to her.

"Did she remember?" Ginny asked.

"No." Draco plainly replied.

"How are you holding up?"

The two men made eye contact and Blaise nodded to go on.

"Fine. I'm doing perfectly fine."

Ginny snorted.

"If I had a galleon for every time you say that, i'd be rich." Ginny stood up from the couch.

"Right?!" Blaise joined in, and received a sharp glare from his best friend.

"Believe what you want to believe." He coldly said and left the couch proceeding outside and apparated.

"Is he for real?" Ginny sighed.

"He hasn't been doing so great even before she came here. And honestly, her stay hasn't made anything better." Blaise sighed as well.

"He doesn't want to tell her, does he?" Ginny frowned.

"He doesn't want her to get hurt anymore."

"But his father's gone. He's gone. No one's going to hurt her anymore."

"We don't know that Ginny." Blaise walked to the mirror and fixed his tie.

"Don't you think she at least deserves to know?"

"Of course she does. But it isn't our choice. You know that." Blaise walked with her towards the door.

"I need to see Hermione. You owl me immediately once she gets home. I'll see her tomorrow."

"I will. Bye." Blaise waved.

"Please take care of her."

"We won't hurt her."

Of course Ginny knew that. As long as Draco Malfoy was with Hermione, no one would ever be able to lay a finger on her.

Ginny nodded, apparating instantly.

* * *

"Hermione, Ms. Chang and Mr. Wood are here to see you now." Liz knocked on Hermione's office door.

"Yes yes, bring them in."

Liz opened the door widely and gestured the two to proceed inside.

Hermione smiled so widely.

"Cho! Oliver!" Hermione approached them and gave a hug.

She wasn't specifically close to either of them during their Hogwarts years, but nevertheless, she still wants to welcome them with open arms.

"Hey Hermione." They both said as they each took a seat.

Hermione was about to speak but felt a very familiar pang of vibration entering into her head, she tried to fight it, but it just got worst.

"AH!" Hermione screeched in pain.

"Oh dear, Hermione!" Cho moved beside her, while Oliver was about to call Liz.

"No! No! I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm okay. Thank you." Cho rubbed her back and handed her a water of glass.

"Are you alright?" Liz entered the room.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. This happens all the time, no worries." Hermione took a sip of water.

"All the time?" Oliver asked.

"I- I mean not all the time, but it has been happening a lot lately."

"You have to get a check up at the Healer's." Cho recommended as she took a seat.

"I will. Thank you for your concern guys. Anyways, shall we start?"

Hermione was getting more and more frightened with her condition. She has no idea what has been happening to her lately, and for the first time, she didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Draco approached his office at the Ministry of magic.

Draco worked as the head minister of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he had to admit, it took lots of obstacles and difficulties for him to even get a job at the ministry at first, due to his status after the war, almost everyone avoided the Malfoys' and anyone else who had joined the dark side specifically those who were death eaters. Therefore, he had to work much more harder than a normal wizard should for this position in the ministry.

Draco greeted the wizard at the front desk and headed straight for his office.

"Mr. Malfoy." Someone called out from behind.

Draco turned around to see his assistant call behind.

"Hm?"

"Your mother is here. She needs to have a word with you."

"I'll be there." Draco replied and continued walking to his office.

He placed his bag on his desk chair and headed back out to find out why his mother is here.

The blonde walked down the hall and saw his mother sitting down gracefully on the guest chair.

"Mother." He announced, and Narcissa looked up and gave a smile. The smile mothers always give to their children when they usually get home.

Narcissa was wearing her typical plain black dress with her black coat paired with her black mother flats. Basically, everything she wore was black.

"Draco. I've missed you." His mother gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made Draco embarrassed due to the many wizards and witches passing by staring.

"Can we talk inside?" Draco let go and led his mother to his office.

"Oh, I haven't been here for a long time. Did you redecorate it?"

"I didn't redecorate it." Draco paused.

"Huh. I remembered it being more plain and dull." Narcissa commented.

"Granger did."

Narcissa stopped suddenly as she was walking around the office, observing details.

It took a while for Narcissa to reply. Draco never spoke about Hermione ever since the incident. It saddens her heart that her son had to go through all of that, yet, here he is, looking well and strong.

"Mother, don't make that face. It's not like her name's a curse or something." Draco sighed as he poured a glass of tea for Narcissa.

"What face? I'm not making a face. Anyways, how are you doing?"

"You went all the way here just to ask me how i'm doing?" He coldly spoke, handing the cup of a tea to his mother.

"Excuse me, young man!" Narcissa challenged.

"I'm sorry." Draco looked down, truth is, he's been feeling messed up lately, ever since Hermione came back, he's been nothing but messed up.

"I just felt like I haven't seen you in such a long time, and it's sad you know dear, being alone in the manor. It's lonely and dark."

Draco frowned. He was too busy to even visit his own mother.

"I don't blame you son. I understand well that you are busy especially being the head of this department. I'm very proud of you." Narcissa took a seat.

"Thank you." Draco took a seat in his own chair.

His office was like any other minister's office except, his was bigger and more decorated than others. Hermione decorated his. She told him the room needed more life, something that he would be comfortable in and something that would express himself. It took a while for her to fully convince him into decorating and changing it up a bit, mainly because he didn't really see the point. It was just a room. It didn't require the effort to be decorated since it wouldn't be his forever. But then again, she made him do things he didn't want to do, good things mostly, and after his permission, Hermione helped Draco design and decorate his office. The whole look of the office changed, everything seemed more new and fresh, and for some reason it was like he could breathe more easily. She mainly did all the work, which turned out very good. He didn't have the nerve to admit it to her, but he was glad she forced him into doing this.

"Hm?" Draco snapped out of his thought as he his mother cleared her throat.

"You could always talk to me if you need to. I know I haven't been the best mother, but I want to do everything I could to make you get through this."

"Oh. Yea. Thanks." Draco blinked.

"It's not good to be alone you know." Narcissa commented as she continued sipping her tea.

"I'm not alone."

"I know you have your friends. What I mean is, it's not good to be single forever. I'm not forcing you to start dating again, but I think it's unhealthy for you to be alone.. romantically."

Draco almost choked.

"I'm fine mother. I'm not interested. I'm happy with what I have." He spoke as he browsed through his notes.

"But look at you dear, you have everything yet you seem so lonely. You need to start looking for someone or else you'll end up alone and sad with so much money yet nothing to do with it."

Draco shut his eyes. Why can't his mother understand?

"I said i'm not lonely! I don't care if i'll end up alone, I don't need anyone!" His voice spoke with tension and anger.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to bombard you with this. I just, as a mother, it's hard to see your son look so alone- even if you say you're not- Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, sooner of later, they'll start forming a family and I don't want to see you get left behind, living alone, without a wife or children. My only wish for you is to be happy." Narcissi's eyes shined, about to form tears.

"I can take care of myself. Who says i'm not happy alone? Maybe I want to be alone."

"Alright. If you insist. But there's no harm in trying." Narcissa stood up.

Narcissa gave Draco a tight hug.

"I don't want to keep you distracted. You're a busy man. You're always welcome to visit the manor, alright? I'm just there." Narcissa held her son's face.

Draco nodded and his mother exited the room.

He couldn't tell her the situation with Hermione right now, he knew Narcissa would want to see her, and he could not risk spreading the situation, or frightening Hermione even more. One mistake, and it could ruin everything.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! New chapter!_**

 ** _By far, this was the hardest chapter to write. (Though, it's still just the 4th chapter) I found it so difficult to write, it was kind of like I had a writer's block. I mean, I did plan out the plot already, but as I go along, I sometimes change some minor scenes in the plot, and it takes me a while to create a scene. But anyways, i'm just relieved to have overcome it and towards the end, I was able to write smoothly again._**

 ** _This chapter was more focused on the life of Hermione and Draco individually. And there is still a long way to go for this story, so, this is a little bit slow paced. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! See you again in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Thanks x_**


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

 _Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart._

 _— Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Before I start this chapter, I just want to clarify that this story takes place 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, making Draco 23 and Hermione 24. Also, I changed up the age of the children of Fleur and Bill. Supposedly, at the time in the story, Bill and Fleur haven't even given birth to their son, Louis Weasley yet, and two of their daughters are supposedly around 1-2 years old right now. But because of my careless mistake thinking that they were old enough, I added them in the story in the previous chapter. Therefore, I have to continue the flow of the story, and change up the ages of their kids._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you guys are okay with that._**

 ** _Thanks x_**

* * *

"There she is." Hermione heard Fleur approaching holding one of her hands with the hands of a small blonde haired boy and a much taller and elder looking girl beside her.

"Hey!" Hermione released a breath and gave a tight hug to Fleur.

"Gosh, we haven't seen each other for so long Hermione! I'm sorry i wasn't able to come to your goodbye party." Fleur, her english accent deep, spoke and released Hermione from the hug.

"It wasn't exactly a party, but it's totally fine." Hermione looked down to the little boy.

"Auntie Herms!" Louis, the 4 year old boy, walked gently towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her legs, trying to give her a warm embrace.

"Louis! Look at you! You have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Hermione bent down and gave a tight hug back smelling the baby ocean scent from Louis.

"And you smell good too!" She gleefully added. These kids always made her happy.

"Victoire! You have grown as well. You're much taller than before." Hermione let go of Louis and approached Victoria to give her a hug.

"Hey aunt Herms." The blonde long haired 9-year old softly spoke, hugging back.

"I heard you're applying for Hogwarts next year, how exciting is that?!"

"Very." Victorie sarcastically spoke.

"And why may it not be exciting?"

"I've always wanted to go to Beauxbatons, just like mum did. But, most were against it. They want me to go to Hogwarts." Victorie frowned and shrugged.

Hermione looked up to Fleur and Fleur just frowned and shrugged as well.

"Maybe it's because they find it a bit uncomfortable for you to be too far from them."

"I could always live with grandma-or-or-"

"Victoire, we discussed this already. Your father wants you to go to Hogwarts." Fleur stepped in.

"But it isn't what I want!" Victorie cried and ran out of the room.

"Victoire!" Fleur and Hermione called out.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Fleur sighed while Louis was staring up at them in confusion.

"No, don't be... She's really determined huh?"

"Yea. Truth is, we aren't so keen on entering her there, she'd have to travel to another country for her to be there. But i've been thinking about it recently and maybe it's not such a bad thing. What do you think?"

"I think you both know what's best for her. You're good parents, Fleur. You don't have to feel bad because you don't want her to be far away from you. I get it. But, maybe hear her out. Try to see why she's so determined to go there. And then, you decide." Hermione gave an uplifting smile.

"Thank you Hermione, I appreciate it."

"Auntie Herms! I wanna go already!" Louis spoke, tugging Hermione's cardigan, gesturing her to move.

"Alright. Alright. Let's call your sister." Hermione laughed.

"Actually, if you don't mind, you two could go ahead. I want to talk to her." Fleur recommended.

"Oh sure. Okay. Well we'll just be here around Diagon Alley."

Fleur nodded and walked out of the room, Hermione carrying Louis followed behind.

* * *

"So where shall we go first, Louis?" Hermione stepped out of her shop and placed Louis down to the snowy ground as well.

Louis made a thinking face.

Hermione chuckled.

"It's a bit chilly in here, is it?" Hermione let out a breath and rubbed her hands together.

"I'm okay! I have two jackets on me." Louis smiled, showing off his two jackets.

"Lucky you." Hermione chuckled and suddenly tickled Louis.

Louis started laughing and laughing and Hermione kept on tickling.

"Au- He- Ms-" Louis tried to speak but failed, due to the continuous tickle from Hermione.

Hermione let go and Louis laughter died down.

"Ow." Louis faked.

Hermione gave a laugh in the sudden change of expression of the little boy.

"I'm sorry Louis." Hermione bent down and opened her arms widely, gesturing for him to give her a hug.

"Mph " Louis hesitated, crossing his arms.

Hermione pouted.

But the little boy couldn't resist and gave Hermione a tight hug.

"Thank you." Hermione wrapped her arms around the little boy.

Hermione let go and stood up patting all the snow away from her pants.

As she looked up, she saw another blonde staring at the scene that just happened.

"Hey." Hermione spoke, wrapping her cardigan tighter. It was getting really cold.

"Hey." Draco replied, this time his eyes were on the child beside Hermione.

"Oh uh- he's not- he's uh- Fleur's. Fleur and Bill's child." Hermione never gets lost for words, yet here she is trying to form words in front of Draco Malfoy. She convinced herself that it was just the cold weather affecting her ability to speak straight.

"Ah." Draco nodded.

"Auntie Herms, who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Louis casually asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and looked down at Louis.

"No! No! He's not my boyfriend, Louis. He's uh-"

"Draco Malfoy. You can call me Draco." Draco went closer, bent down, and offered a hand for the little boy to shake.

Louis hesitated, but after, he gave a wide smile and instead of shaking it back, he wrapped his arms around Draco.

Draco's body stiffened and his eyes grew wide, so did Hermione's.

"He likes hugs." Hermione reassured.

"I can see that." Draco replied and awkwardly patted Louis's back.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Draco glared at her, and Louis finally let go of the hug.

"Do you want to come with us?" Louis asked.

"Louis." Hermione started.

"I-uh- Can't kid."

"Oh please!" Louis gave Draco his pouty face.

Not that face, Hermione thought. It was too hard to resist it.

"I'm sorry kid, but you should just be with your aunt." Draco stood up, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"She wouldn't mind! Please!" Louis tugged Draco's suit.

"Louis, Malfoy has other things to do, it's our day remember?" Hermione placed a hand on Louis's shoulder.

"My dad never has time for me. I just want someone to be my dad for a day." Louis sobbed.

Hermione immediately frowned. And surprisingly, she saw Draco's mouth turn down as well.

"I-" Draco looked at Hermione.

She knows she'll regret this.

Hermione sighed and mouthed "Just do it" at him.

Draco looked down again at the child, who looked like was about to cry, sighed and hesitated for a bit.

"I- guess I could come with you." Malfoy closed his eyes in defeat.

Louis's expression instantly changed from sad to happy.

"But only for a bit." Draco added. Yet, Louis continued jumping up and down in happiness.

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked back at her, and she mouthed "Thank you."

The three walked around and around Diagon Alley, entering and exiting plenty stores. Hermione and Draco avoided each other as much as they could and only talked when necessary. On the other hand, Louis and Draco were hitting it off. Hermione watched the two boys chatting and chatting, mostly Louis, but Hermione silently thanked Malfoy for staying patient. And she also noticed how Draco was genuinely intrigued with what the little boy had to say.

"I'm hungry." Louis announced as they were exiting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where Draco declared that he will not step a foot in there and decided to wait outside instead.

Hermione was expecting a complain from Draco. Instead, he replied "Where do you suggest we eat kid?"

She was amazed. He was nothing like the Draco she knew back in Hogwarts. She didn't know if it was because he was actually hungry as well or if he was just trying to avoid the pouting again from Louis, but either way, she was shocked and ashamed. Ashamed, because she had low expectations from him, expecting complains and groans and rude comments, but instead, he was patient and kind to Louis. But who could blame her for having those expectations from him?

"I want to eat at the ice cream parlour!" Louis exclaimed.

"You have to eat real food buddy. Your mum wouldn't be happy if you ate ice-cream for dinner." Hermione spoke.

"Unless we won't tell her!" Draco replied and gave Louis a nudge and wink, causing the little boy to laugh and grin widely.

Hermione glared at Draco.

"Oh no you won't."

"You're no fun Granger." Draco rolled his eyes and Louis copied as well.

"Louis!" Hermione crossed her arms, and Louis just laughed along with Draco.

"Are you seriously going to pick him over me, Louis?" Hermione pouted, causing Draco to open his mouth.

"Don't listen to her kid. She's trying to seduce you!"

The poor kid was filled with confusion as he looked to Hermione then looked to Draco.

"I'm not trying to seduce him! Louis, you still love me more right?"

Louis's face looked strucked. Like this was the hardest decision he had to pick.

Draco looked back at Louis and gave him a pout as well.

"I cancelled my plans just for you." Draco pretended to sob.

Hermione's mouth dropped.

"You're unfair!" She blurted.

Louis looked again at the both of them.

"I love-" Louis paused, scrunching his face, thinking hard.

"I love both of you equally!" He cheerfully said and pulled both of them into a tight hug. Though, he was too small, and hugged both their legs instead.

Hermione stiffened as she realized how near she was to Malfoy. And Draco's eyes widened once again, also not expecting the tight hug between the three of them.

Louis let go and both Hermione and Draco moved a big step back.

"Please don't fight. Let's just eat ice cream!" The little boy giggled.

"Louis!" Hermione spoke.

Louis looked up at Draco.

"I'm kind of hungry, let's grab something proper to eat okay kid?"

"Okay!" Louis exclaimed and the two walked side by side.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she didn't feel jealous, she felt happy.

Draco looked back to Hermione and caught her smiling. He gave a questioning look, but Hermione just shrugged him off, trying to contain her smile.

But Hermione wasn't able to see that as soon as Draco turned his head back he looked down the ground and gave a small smile.

After dinner, they proceeded to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to fulfill Louis's wish.

"What will it be?" The grumpy seller asked.

"I want chocolate!" Louis exclaimed, still full of energy.

"One chocolate cone. You?" The seller, who looks about 19 years old, asked Hermione.

"Oh, I don't want any."

"Suit yourself. And-" As soon as the grumpy seller looked at Draco, her expression immediately changed.

Hermione noticed the redness in the seller's cheeks and her posture was more straight up.

Draco, on the other hand, did not notice anything at all.

"Vanilla." He casually said.

"Yes, okay. One vanilla cone for-?" The girl's tone changed, became more high pitched for some reason, and she was more awake now.

"Malfoy." Draco plainly replied.

"Malfoy. Nice name. I'm Kelly." The girl was batting her eyelashes at him, while Draco simply looked like he didn't give a care.

"I didn't a-"

"Okay! Anyways! Let's take a seat." Hermione interrupted, trying to stop Draco from commenting something rude.

Before Hermione turned around, she caught the seller glaring at her for some reason, which almost made Hermione glared back. But didn't.

Draco's eyes rolled and approached a table.

Hermione looked down to Louis, and caught him yawning.

"Someone's sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy. Are you sleepy?" Louis looked to Draco, who also looked tired.

"No."

Louis smiled back at Hermione, which caused Hermione to give him a peck in the cheek.

"Ew. Cooties." Draco bickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous uncle Draco." Louis adorably smirked, proud of the kiss in the cheek.

"Me? No!"

"Yea! I get kisses and you don't."

Hermione smirked, ha! Who's in your side now Malfoy? She thought to herself.

"Please! I'd rather die." Draco crossed his arms.

Louis laughed and stood up to hug the offended blonde.

Hermione went soft. Louis was too precious.

Draco, eyes widened again, couldn't contain his shocked expression. And the last thing Hermione expected him to do, he did it.

He hugged the little boy back.

Hermione didn't believe it. Draco Malfoy- THE Draco Malfoy- had a soft spot.

"Order for Malfoy!" The same seller called.

"Come on kid." Draco released the hug and once again, avoided eye contact with Hermione, and walked with Louis to get their ice cream.

Hermione was still stunned. Again. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that Draco Malfoy has changed and matured?

Soon enough, the two boys returned with their ice cream cone.

"YUM!" Louis announced, licking his chocolate ice cream.

"What's that?" Hermione noticed a paper in Draco's other hand.

"Nothing." He crumpled it.

Hermione didn't have to see it to confirm what she already knew.

"Her number! She gave you her number!" Hermione chuckled.

"SSH!"

Hermione started laughing.

"Here we go again." Draco sighed, lying back to his chair.

"Auntie Herms, what's so funny?"

"Kid, your aunt has issues." Draco placed a hand on the back of Louis's shoulder.

"Issues? What kind of issues?"

Hermione stopped laughing.

"I don't have issues Louis, don't listen to everything he says." Hermione recovered from her laugh and glared back at Draco, it's all she seems to be doing lately.

Draco snorted.

And so their night consisted of many bickering and laughs at one another.

They brought Louis back to his mother and sister.

"Bye auntie Herms!" Louis gave a tight hug to Hermione.

"I'll miss you little one." Hermione hugged back, eyes starting to water. She always gets emotional with goodbyes.

"Bye uncle Draco!" Louis gave another tight hug to Malfoy.

"Be good kid. Stay out of trouble." Draco patted Louis's shoulder.

"I will!" Louis waved and rushed back to his sister.

Fleur approached the two of them.

"Thank you so much Hermione. He looks so happy."

"It's no problem Fleur really. They could always visit." Hermione smiled.

"But I think Malfoy really made his day." The brunette added.

"Really? I'm surprised to see you two hanging out."

"Well uh- we weren't really hanging out." Hermione awkwardly assured.

Fleur laughed it off and gave Hermione a hug.

After, Fleur walked towards Draco.

"I'd like to thank you as well. My son hasn't been that happy for quite a while."

"He's a good kid." Draco nodded.

Hermione was a good distance away from them.

"I'm not going to ask how or what's going on. But please, take care of her. She needs you." Fleur quietly spoke.

Draco knew what exactly she was talking about.

"Anyways, we must get going! Bye." Fleur waved goodbye to Hermione and Draco, and grabbed her two kids, and apparated. Leaving behind Hermione and Draco awkwardly standing.

Hermione sniffed, it was getting way colder now.

Draco was about to walk away when-

"Thank you." She quickly said.

Draco looked at her.

"For being patient with him. And for cancelling your plans today. I've never seen him that happy before." Hermione looked down at her boots in the snow.

Draco shrugged in reply.

Hermione and Draco stood in front of each other, both looking in different directions.

"So- That girl in the parlour, she was cute, right?" Hermione slowly started walking.

"Eh." He didn't know how it happened but he started walking as well, beside her.

"Are you going to call her? She was really into you."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Hermione. What was she thinking? She sounded like she was jealous or something.

"Nah. She's too young. Plus, she's not my type." Draco sniffed.

The snow was getting heavier.

Hermione snorted.

"You have a type?"

"Of course I have a type! I'm Draco Malfoy!" He proudly said.

"Psh."

"I don't just sell myself out there to any girl, Granger." He spoke as they were continuing to walk, side by side.

"I didn't say that! Get over yourself, it's not like every girl is heads over heels for you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco raised one of his eyebrows, giving her a _"Are you sure?"_ look.

Hermione stopped and bent down to grab a ball of snow.

"Granger." Draco started moving backwards.

Hermione stood up, hands on the ball of snow.

"Relax Malfoy. I'm not going to throw it at you."

Draco stopped walking backwards and started walking forward.

"Then what exactly are you going to do?" He kept a distance, still not confident with her reassurance.

"Throw it."

Draco couldn't process what she just said, as soon as a ball of snow hit his face.

"GRANGER!" He yelled, snow all over his face.

Hermione laughed.

Draco grabbed a handful of snow.

Hermione yelped and started running.

"Oh no you won't." Draco darkly said and chased after her.

"Malfoy. Stop! I was only joking!" Hermione yelled as she was running, seeing Draco running behind her.

He ignored her and ran faster.

Hermione ran around, trying to avoid hitting wizards and witches.

"Excuse me!" A mid looking lady spoke as Hermione and Draco were running.

"Okay Malfoy, Stop!" Hermione slowed down.

As soon as she turned around, a pile of snow hit her face.

"Payback's a bitch." Malfoy gave a smirk.

"If you weren't so full of yourself, I would never had thrown a snowball at your face!" Granger wiped off the snow.

Malfoy made a face.

After a few minutes, they started walking again, heading home.

"You do know we're going back to the same place right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I know, Granger. I'm not dumb."

Hermione wanted to argue back but she found herself not having the energy to anymore. It has been quite a day.

"UGH!" Hermione groaned as the once again pang of vibration entered into her head.

 _"Granger. Look at me." A blurry face was standing in front of Hermione. She couldn't make out who was in front of her._

 _She looked straight into his eyes. Gray. Gray eyes._

 _"It's going to be fine. I'm fine."_

 _"Are you? Are you really fine? I can't. Do you know how it feels to see you suffering like this? Do you know how it feels each time I see you and see bruises and scars all over you? Do you know how it feels to see the one you love in pain, knowing you can stop it, you can stop the pain?"_

 _"Granger, we've talked about this. I'm okay. I'm still here. I told you I would do anything- ANYTHING- just to be with you." She felt hands cupping her face._

 _Tears were pouring down her eyes. A gentle hand wiped it off._

 _"Please. Stay. Please."_

"Granger! Granger!"

Hermione snapped out of her vision and realized she was sitting on the snow, while Malfoy was right in front of her.

Her breaths were fast and heavy.

"Calm down."

That voice. That familiar voice.

"What happened?"

"You blanked out." He stood up offering a hand for her to take.

She took the hand and he pulled her up.

"I-I had a vision, it was like I was stuck inside myself and I don't know where I am, or who i'm with, and I couldn't move. I just felt myself talking and doing actions and- it was like a memory."

Draco's eyes widened.

"You have to go to the Healer's, Granger."

"No. No. It's fine. It was probably just an imagination." She said, wiping off the snow in her pants.

Draco sighed. He couldn't do it.

"You're going to the Healer's. Or i'll tell Weaslette."

"You can't tell them! Don't you ever say a word about this to them Malfoy." She tightly grabbed his wrist.

He looked down at it, and remembered the familiar touch. He pulled himself away from it.

"Then you're going to the Healer's."

Hermione sighed in defeat. Rubbing her head.

"Let's go."

And the two of them apparated back to the house.


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

 _"There are friends, there is family, and then there are friends who become family"_

 _\- unknown_

* * *

 _"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione opened the door and was surprised to see Draco's mother._

 _She was dressed in all black and had a grey streak of hair in her black hair._

 _"Oh. Hermione! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." Narcissa said with poise. She was very calm and steady, which Hermione didn't expect, due to the fact that Hermione was in her pajamas with her poofy hair in a bun._

 _"Uh- I'm sorry. Please, come in." Hermione stepped aside._

 _Narcissa entered and observed the house._

 _"Dear, i'm sorry for dropping by without notice, I didn't want to startle you."_

 _Hermione realized, she had never personally met or talked to Narcissa yet, and for her to be here right now, made Hermione stiff and nervous._

 _"No no. It's okay. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Hermione walked to the kitchen, still on her blue owl pajamas with some white stars. Hopefully, Narcissa didn't get the wrong idea._

 _"Tea would be delightful." Narcissa took a seat in the brown couch._

 _Hermione was thankful that she cleaned the house because if she didn't, it wouldn't be just her that surprised Narcissa._

 _Hermione carefully made Narcissa tea, and thought if Malfoy knew his mother was coming._

 _"How are you and my son?"_

 _Hermione slightly paused. What exactly does Narcissa know?_

 _"He's doing okay." Hermione replied while pouring the newly made hot tea into a cup._

 _"How about you?"_

 _"I'm doing okay as well, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione brought the cup of tea and offered it to Narcissa._

 _"Thank you." She took a sip of her tea._

 _Hermione hoped that it didn't taste awful. She barely makes tea, so she crossed her fingers, hoping it isn't disgusting._

 _"Your tea is pleasant dear. Oh and please, call me Narcissa." She took another sip of her tea._

 _Hermione sighed in relief._

 _"Mrs. Ma- Narcissa. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression. Me and Draco are only roommates, nothing else."_

 _Narcissa just blankly stared, not shocked at all. It was either Narcissa was good at hiding her emotions, just like Draco. Or she was genuinely not surprised._

 _"Oh. I see. Well, yes of course. He never mentioned anything of that sort. Don't worry." Narcissa gave a slight smile._

 _And once again, Hermione let out a breath of relief._

 _"So, how did this happen? Draco only briefly explained it to me. It did surprise me, knowing you two had your differences during Hogwarts."_

 _"I didn't particularly plan this at all either. He was just as surprised as I was." Hermione mentioned._

 _And Hermione told every detail of her side of how she and Draco Malfoy became roommates. They seemingly became comfortable with each other, and both chatted along for the rest of the night, sharing many laughters and tea._

Hermione awoke from the dream. What the hell was that? She thought. Roommates?! Roommates?! Draco Malfoy and her?! Roommates?! She couldn't believe it. There isn no way that that was possible. Though, it was just a dream. It felt so real, too real.

She laid in her bed, with her eyes closed, for a solid 15 minutes, trying to process what she had just dreamt about and what did it mean? Surely it isn't real. Surely Harry, Ron, or Ginny would never allow that to happen. Her being roommates with Draco Malfoy? Surely she wasn't mental. Her thoughts were just flowing with theories on what had or was happening to her.

Hermione tried to eliminate any more thoughts on the dream and her recent visions from yesterday.

She finally sat up and adjusted her eyes to the sudden brightness from the sun. But that was not the only thing that greeted her. Her head started to ache as well.

She rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe the pain. But it still didn't work. Luckily, she wasn't late for work, so she decided to ignore the pain in her head, and start her day.

She tied her hair up in a bun and walked out of her room, straight down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning." A voice spoke from behind as she approached the kitchen.

She turned around to see Pansy and Theodore Nott sitting at the chairs.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted back.

"I believe you haven't officially met. Hermione, this is Theo. Theo, this is Hermione." Pansy introduced.

Before Hermione could speak, the pang of vibration hit her, this time more harder than before.

Hermione groaned in pain.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Pansy and Theo rushed towards her, as Hermione was clutching the bar table in the middle of the kitchen.

"No. No. No." Hermione knew she was about to start seeing visions again.

"What? Mione. What?" Pansy didn't know what to do.

"Theo call Blaise!" Pansy instructed.

"Okay, Hermione. Relax. Take deep breaths."

Hermione realized she was breathing hard and fast, because she was fighting the pain.

But she couldn't stop it.

 _Hermione saw herself indian sitting on the couch, facing two guys, one with black hair, the other with dark blonde hair. While at the same time, she heard faint voices, which sounded like they were arguing, behind her. Though, she couldn't clearly make up her surroundings. Everything was a blur, except for the two men sitting opposite to her._

 _"Catch." Blaise, the one with the black hair, threw a strawberry at Theo, the one with the dark blonde hair._

 _The strawberry flew pass Theo and dropped on the floor._

 _"Ey! I wasn't ready!" Theo stood up, picked up the strawberry from the floor, and threw it to the trash can, like a true gentleman._

 _"You were just slow."Blaise let out a laugh._

 _Theo rolled his eyes and continued reading the Daily Prophet._

 _"Who even reads that?"_

 _"Educated wizards." Theo casually replied._

 _"Ooh!" Hermione commented._

 _Blaise snorted._

 _"More like boring wizards."  
_

 _But Hermione nor Theo reacted, causing Blaise to sigh in defeat._

 _"How come you're never on my side Mione?" Blaise pouted, playing with the string on the pillow._

 _Hermione looked up from her book._

 _"It's because i'm always on the reasonable side." Hermione shrugged._

 _Blaise gave a hurt look, while Theo chuckled._

 _Hermione could still hear the arguing voices behind, but it was too faint to be recognized._

 _"They've been fighting for ages." Blaise commented sadly._

 _"Yea." Theo replied._

Hermione snapped out of the vision and back to reality. She noticed that she was on the kitchen floor, while all four Slytherins, were sitting in front go her.

"Hermione?" Pansy gently spoke.

The brunette blinked her eyes. Her head still hurts.

"I'll be back." She stood up quickly, surprising the Slytherins, and rushed out of the house to apparate.

She heard voices calling her but she immediately apparated.

Hermione landed in the middle of Diagon Alley and ran straight to the library.

She entered the library and walked fastly, passing many rows of books. She spotted the restricted section and started searching for a particular book.

 _Book of Spells (Copy) By Miranda Goshawk._

Hermione harshly flipped through the pages of the book, trying to spot a specific spell.

She finally found the page she was looking for.

 _The Memory Charm (Obliviate)  
_

 _Also known as a Forgetfulness Charm. Is a spell that could be used to erase memories from an individual's mind. It is different from the charm that creates false memories._

 ** _Effects of the Memory Charm_**.

 _If performed improperly, a Memory Charm could erase significant portions of an individual's memory and cause brain damage, with difficulty in recovery._

 _Some Muggles slipped through the cracks in these situations, according to Blenheim Stalk in Muggles Who Notice. When particularly intense memories needed to be erased, it often left the victim disoriented for a short period of time, as happened with the Roberts family after the Quidditch World Cup in 1994._

 ** _Breaking The Charm:_**

 _Memory Charms could be broken through torture._

This was it. It had to be. What other explanation could there be for her current state? She had been obliviated. And her memories were coming back.

Yet, her mind can't seem to be satisfied.

Who had done this?

Why had they done this?

What do her memories mean?

When will it stop?

Too many emotions were rushing in her. Anger, Pain, Confusion, Fear.

What was she going to do?

She knew she needed to see the Healer's, but she also knew someone who knows a great knowledge on what happened to her.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione arrived in front of a wide squared building painted in white. She could tell it was newly repainted, the building looked brighter and she smelled a hint of paint.

She noticed many people were eyeing and staring at her which caused Hermione to return them a questioning look.

She entered the big wide doors and started walking towards the front desk.

"Hermione Granger?!" The person who was managing the front desk beamed in delight.

The girl had dark brown hair and she looked like she was at her 20's.

Hermione also noticed the girl had a name tag pinned in her shirt near her collarbone. Her name was Emily. Emily gave her a confused look, it was then Hermione realized, she was still in her owl pajamas. Well shit.

"Oh-uh- I- I was in a hurry." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"No biggie." Emily awkwardly laughed.

"Is Harry here?"

"Mr. Potter?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. He's at his office. Would you like me to inform him of your presence?" The girl kindly said.

"Yes please. That would be great."

"Okay."

Emily looked nervous and shy for some reason.

"Uh- If you don't mind- Could I ask for your autograph? But it's totally okay if you don't want to you know-" Emily stuttered nervously.

Hermione was flattered.

"Of course, sure." She signed her signature on the piece of paper that Emily gave.

"Thanks! I'm a huge fan!" Emily grinned widely.

Hermione saw Harry walking towards her, wearing his black auror gear.

"Hey Hermione. What's with the outfit?" Harry gave her a tight hug.

His hair was bit messy, and he had heavy dark eye bags. Though he had defeated Voldemort, he still chose to continue fighting against evil. And because of his fame, the Ministry always calls Harry for plenty missions because of their great trust in him. As a result, Harry works twice as hard as typical aurors do, and the remainder of his time, he spends it on his fiancée, Ginny, never for himself.

"I was in a hurry." Hermione shrugged. Many people that passed by gave her a judgemental eye.

"Come, let's talk in my office." Harry lead her to the Atrium, which is a large hall with fireplaces up and down both long walls, which accessed them to the second level, where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is located.

They reached Harry's department and he led her straight to his office.

His office was just a typical Auror's office. It was filled with plenty dark wood and as you enter the room, a wooden desk is positioned in the center of the room, on top of a maroon carpet. On the back of the Harry's desk, there was a big bookshelf, some filled with books others filled with small decorations. He had pictures of many people, such as the Weasleys', Hermione, his parents, Sirius, etc.

Hermione caught herself reminiscing his photographs.

"I miss him." Harry sadly spoke.

Hermione knew he spoke about Sirius Black, she looked at the photo of Sirius. She assumed Harry took it from the newspaper because it had the crumply texture with the typical newspaper font typed " **SIRIUS BLACK, MAY HE REST IN PEACE"**. This was the Daily prophet's issue after the truth of Sirius Black's identity was revealed and after his death.

Hermione frowned at Harry's words. Sirius Black was the only closest member from his family Harry had, and it was a depressing thought to know that he is truly gone.

"I know." Hermione sighed.

"Anyways. Are you okay? What brings you here?"

"Can't I visit without a reason?" Hermione teased.

"No no. Of course you can Herms. You know what I mean."

"I was only kidding Harry! I actually do have a reason."

"What is it?" Harry took a seat in his chair and Hermione sat down in front of him.

"Please do not mention this to Ginny or Ron. Especially Ron! Please Harry, you have to promise me. Do not speak a word about this to anyone." Hermione pleaded.

A worried expression filled Harry's face, but Hermione knew Harry wouldn't tell a soul.

"I promise."

"Lately i've been experiencing weird pangs of vibrations in my head, and whenever I do, I kind of like zone out from the real world and see visions. Memories. More like memories. I've been seeing myself in different scenarios, and I couldn't really control what I do or say. I'm stuck inside of me, just watching and listening. It only happens for a few minutes, but it won't stop. And I need to know if you know what exactly is happening to me." Hermione sighed.

Harry went stiff.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" The brunette waved a hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry snapped back to reality and took in a deep breath.

"Hermione. I- Have you been to the healer's?"

"Harry are you serious?! No I haven't. I had to come to you first."

"Look- I really really want to tell you everything. You deserve to know. But not like this."

"What are you talking about? Tell me what?" Hermione stood up.

"I can't. It isn't my decision to make." Harry closed his eyes, like he was having a hard time.

"Don't. Don't give me this speech. Harry. I need to know what's going on with me."

"Herm-"

"I've been obliviated, haven't I?' Hermione sighed.

Harry's eyes widened and he gently stood up.

Hermione wanted to stay strong, but to be standing right in front of Harry,announcing to him that she's been obliviated, and him not denying it, made her want to cry.

Who would do this to her?

Harry looked down for a minute and the forced himself to look straight into her eyes.

"The truth. I need the truth. Have I been obliviated?" Hermione held back her tears.

There was a silent pause.

"Harry! Tell me i'm wrong. Tell me it's not true. Tell me i'm crazy for thinking that."

Harry didn't want to see his best friend like this. She doesn't deserve to suffer.

"Yes. You were obliviated." Harry immediately looked away.

Hermione felt tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Who?"

"I can't-"

"Harry!"

"Hermione. I told you I really want to! I really really want to. But we all promised that we wouldn't tell you. Only he could." Harry stood in front of her with downcast eyes.

"He? He who? Who could tell me?"

Harry hesitated.

"Please Harry."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy who lived sighed in defeat.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry it took quite a while for me to update, i've just been busy lately and I hadn't had time to write. And also my writing in this chapter, is not the best. I think I am experiencing another writer's block, and it stresses me out.**

 **This chapter is more on the short side as well. But I promise, the next chapters will be longer.**

 **But anyways, I hope you still enjoy this! x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _And maybe_

 _I wasn't strong_

 _enough_

 _to forgive you._

 _Maybe I wasn't_

 _brave enough_

 _to let you_

 _be in my life_

 _again._

 _Words To Last / ma.c.a_

 _-vomitingwords, tumblr._

* * *

It was a terribly long day for Hermione today, consisting of numerous meetings and plenty of paperworks. There were so many things that would have kept her preoccupied for the day, yet the only thing that was on her mind was what Harry had said.

To Hermione, it was the most absurd thing Harry had ever told her.

Draco Malfoy. The DRACO MALFOY. She needed Harry to repeatedly clarify about what he stated. That Draco Malfoy is the only one could explain to her everything she needed and wanted to know.

What does he have anything to do with her? Hermione thought to herself. She had so many questions flooding in her brain, she couldn't stop thinking and it makes her go crazy.

"Hermione?" A voice called, causing Hermione to snap out of her thoughts.

The brunette looked up to see her assistant standing with a confused expression on her face.

"Mm?"

"I'll close up in a bit, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Liz started roaming around Hermione's office, cleaning up some small messes.

Hermione checked the clock, it was 6:57pm. She debated leaving already, but there was a part of her that was resisting. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she felt a tiny gut wrenching feeling inside of her whenever she would think of the thought that once she gets back to the house, nothing might not ever be the same. Although, she had everything planned out, starting from how she would approach Malfoy on the topic, what her emotion should be, not to freak out, and so on so forth. Hermione had to practice what to say to him over and over again due to the fact that she might not be able to convince him. But of course, she always had a back up plan if in case he wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Mione?!" Liz was waving her hand in front of the Brunette's face.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts once again, and looked up at the worried face of Liz.

"Mione, are you really okay? You've been blanking out a lot lately."

"Yea. It's kind of a bad day for me today. I'm sorry." Hermione stood up from her chair that she hasn't left from for almost 3 hours.

"You must have been having a lot of bad days then." Liz sighed.

Hermione flinched from the comment.

"Liz, i'm sorry. I would tell you if I knew what was going on with myself too. But I don't. I don't have a single idea what is happening to me." Hermione let out a frustrated breath.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bombard you with it."

"You didn't." Hermione lifted a small smile.

After they both exchanged goodbyes, Hermione headed out of her store and immediately apparated.

She wasn't a big fan of apparating, mainly because of the tight stretchy feeling she feels every time she apparates, but she particularly didn't have that much of a choice. It was the easiest and fastest way to get to a place.

Hermione stood in front of a familiar house, a simple house also known as the Burrow in the middle of a plain field, it was a cozy nice several floored house with minimum design, the exterior walls of the house was painted gray but currently, it was more of a dirty gray. The house was surrounded by some flowers, which looked a little bit dry. Though, this house has once been burnt down during the Second War, it didn't stop Arthur Weasley from recovering it and repairing all the damages of the Burrow, that was how much the Weasleys' were attached to it. Overall, the Burrow was nothing extravagant, to any other normal people it would look like a funny looking dull house, due to the structure of it. But to Hermione, it was home. It was everything to her. Ever since she obliviated her parents, she was offered to live in the Burrow with the Weasleys', and since then, she adored the Burrow and she had a very special piece of her heart in it.

Hermione, who had a sling bag hung in her shoulders, slowly walked towards the door. Before she could knock, the wooden door opened widely which caused Hermione to jump.

"MIONE!" Ginny screamed in delight.

Before Hermione could reply, she received a tight hug from her red headed friend.

"Gin-" Hermione tightly spoke, feeling a little suffocated.

"OH MY BAD!" Ginny chuckled.

Ginny, whose hair is tied in a messy bun, was wearing just a simple beige shirt and baggy sweatpants. Yet, she never fails to look pretty.

"Come in!" Ginny moved aside the door gesturing Hermione to come inside.

Hermione approached inside and slightly melted at the interior of the house. Everything looked the same, nothing changed at all, which didn't surprise Hermione because technically it's only been about 3 days since she moved, yet she thought there would might have been a huge effect on her leaving but to her eyes, everything stayed the same.

She felt her heart tightening a bit, and she was hit with a wave of homesick. She misses this place so much, and there was an urge inside of her to announce to Ginny that she wants to move back, but she resisted it.

Is anyone else here?" Hermione asked, while scanning the room.

"Just me. Mum and dad are out, while Ron and everyone else is still working. Harry's supposedly on his way here."

Hermione tensed a little as she heard Harry's name. She tried recovering from her action, hoping Ginny didn't see it.

"Is something wrong?" Unfortunately, Ginny was a good observer.

"I just miss this and of course you guys." Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, hoping Ginny would buy it.

Seemingly, Ginny didn't buy it. She knows Hermione too well. But luckily, Ginny didn't push it.

"We all miss you too. Anyways, I would offer some tea but you know I don't make tea. So let's just take a seat outside, come." Ginny passed straight towards Hermione and led her out of the house and to the veranda.

Hermione took a seat in front of Ginny and they both silently admired the view. Yes, it was a simple green plain field, but there was something about the view, possibly the way the angle of the sun setting, that made both girls awe in the sight.

"How is your stay at the apartment?" Ginny casually asked.

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Ginny, but at the same time, she didn't want her to know the truth just yet. She didn't want anyone to know really. It wasn't that she was ashamed of living with them, it was what her friends would think of her if they found out she was living with them. They would be furious. And she wasn't ready to find out their reaction.

It isn't permanent, she told herself. At some point, she has to move out. So maybe no one has to know about her stay with Malfoy and Zabini. For sure, they wouldn't tell anyone either.

"It's great. It's big and nice." Hermione continued staring straight at the view.

"How about your roommate? What's her name again? Ms. Blue Zapparoni?" Ginny glanced at the Brunette who was tensely sitting straight.

"Oh. Her. Yea. She's nice." Hermione faced Ginny and smiled for reassurance.

Hermione was expecting Ginny to push forward questions about her roommate, but for some reason, she didn't. She just nodded and continued asking questions here and there. It was nice and calming for Hermione to talk to Ginny, but the more she had to lie to her friend, the more she felt guilty and horrible.

"How are you and Harry?" Hermione asked, while noticing the sun being slowly buried by the darkness.

"Honestly, not that great. He's been getting more work load than ever and he usually gets home late at night when everyone's in bed. I talked to him about reducing his work load and not accepting too much tasks and responsibilities. Mione, I barely see him anymore. He leaves so early in the morning and gets home so late in the evening. But you already know what he said." Ginny sighed with a sad expression on her face.

Hermione frowned. She remembered Harry was at work very early this morning.

"He is the Head Auror. But I do understand, try talking to him more about it. Explain your side as well and how you feel about the situation."

"I already had! But he wouldn't listen!" Ginny groaned in frustration.

Hermione was never good at relationship advice, probably why her own relationship didn't work out.

"Make him see it. Make him prioritize himself. Make him understand more."

"Exactly how do I do that?" Ginny snapped causing Hermione to flinch a little.

"I'm sorry, Mione. It's just- Harry won't listen. Unfortunately, i'm not enough to make him understand."

"Don't say that Gin. Don't ever say that. Harry loves you. I know he does. He loves you so much, you are one of the reasons why he is working extra hard."

"He doesn't need to work this hard, Mione. His fame is enough to last us a life time."

Hermione could understand Ginny's side. It is hard to be in a relationship if you barely see each other. But it doesn't mean it wouldn't work out.

"I know. But you know how much he loves his job and how much he loves our people as well. He wants to protect everyone and you know no one could stop that. I'm not saying you want to or you should stop him, but I know he has his reasons."

"You're right. I have no right to stop him from doing what he loves." Ginny frowned.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you Gin. He loves you so much, everytime he's with you, I see it in his face the amount of love he has for you. Talk to him more, help him understand. I'll try talking to him as well." Hermione gave an uplifting smile to her best friend.

Ginny widely smiled back and stood up to give Hermione a tight warm hug.

Hermione didn't stay for dinner anymore, and she didn't get to bump into the other Weasleys' as well, but she decided it was time for her to face her fear and go back to the house. She said her goodbyes to Ginny and took a very deep breath before apparating.

* * *

Draco sat on the dining chair and quietly ate his dinner in peace with no one to disturb him, because everyone was out doing their own business, which made Draco quite happy. He liked being alone and keeping all his thoughts to himself without having anyone to interrupt him. He never understood why his friends always tell him to "open up" or "talk to us", he never really saw the point in expressing all his emotions to someone. The only people he would ever open up to are Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Hermione. But Hermione was out of the picture ever since the incident. But either way, it was still very rare for him to release his feelings to the three Slytherins'.

The sound of the door opening snapped Draco from his thoughts and didn't bother to check who it is knowing it was already going to be his ever so annoying friend, Blaise Zabini. So he awaited for the familiar voice to start ranting about his day. Instead, he heard silent footsteps behind him and as he turned to see who it is, it was Hermione Granger.

Draco didn't turn back just yet, he continued blankly staring at her. The brunette tensed as she recognized his presence, and Draco turned back to his food and ignored her like he didn't just see her and like she wasn't there at all.

Hermione felt a boiling fury inside of her, and started marching to the front of Draco.

Draco still didn't bother looking up and continued eating his food and took a big bite of his juicy apple.

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

He still didn't budge.

The brunette wickedly smiled and all of a sudden, she grabbed the juicy red apple from Malfoy's hand.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and his expression was immediately replaced with anger, but it didn't scare her.

"Granger. Give me my apple back." He growled.

Hermione had never seen him look so mad in her entire life, and she had to admit it made her smile seeing him with so much anger. How does it feel to be bullied now, Malfoy? She thought to herself.

"Not until you answer my question." Hermione slowly backed up realizing Malfoy was trying to reach her from the table.

"What do you want?!"

"Will you promise me you will tell me?"

"UGH! How can I promise you that when I don't even know the question!" Draco stated in frustration. He looked so protective of his apple.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The truth."

Draco was halfway from reaching her until he suddenly paused.

She caught him, Hermione thought. He really did know something.

He glared and suddenly jumped for his apple but Hermione was quick enough to move further causing Draco to retrieve back to his chair.

"You know something. I know you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Draco stood up from his chair and instead of fighting for his apple he walked straight towards the stairs.

Hermione followed in pursuit, which caused Draco to glare even more.

"Will you just listen to me for a minute!" Hermione grabbed his arm.

Draco stared in disbelief at her hand in his arm and jerked away from it.

"WHAT?!"

"What do you know about me? What happened to me?" Hermione sighed, she needed to know.

Draco noticed how sad and tired she looked which almost ALMOST made his heart squeeze a little.

"I don't know anything." He bluntly replied and turned around to go back to his room.

"Please." Hermione begged which made Draco stop immediately in his tracks.

"Granger, I can't. I can't tell you. You don't need to know. Nothing is wrong with you."

"NO!" She retorted.

"No. You don't get to decide that. If it involves me, you out of all the people have no right to keep it from me. I need to know. I'm going crazy, Malfoy. Memories have been rushing back to me. No one would tell me, and you are the only one who could. So it's either you tell me now or I will not stop until I find out. And you know what I could-WOULD do to get what I want." Hermione glared, as she was standing right in front of him.

For a split second, she thought she saw a sad expression washed in Malfoy's face. But, as she looked at him again, his expression was nothing but mad.

"You can't always get what you want Granger! You've been doing just fine without knowing the truth, it's better this way." He tried passing her but she blocked him.

"DOING FINE?! I'm slowly falling apart! Do you know how hard it is?! Trying to figure out what the hell is going on with me and my brain! Trying to find answers of my situation when nobody wants to give it to you! Lying to my best friends because I don't want them to find out about my stay here! If you call this fine then I feel sorry for you."

"No one asked you to stay here Granger!"

"Oh really?!" She scoffed in disbelief.

Draco wanted to scream at her in frustration, why can't she just understand! Stubborn witch.

"WHAT PART OF "YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Draco grabbed his hair with his hands.

"AND WHAT PART OF "THAT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Hermione growled back.

There was a silent pause between the two.

"This will break you." Draco quietly said and looked down.

Hermione hesitated answering before she said

"I will be strong. I will get through this. Why is it so hard for you?"

She looked at him very closely. She's never really seen him being happy, truly happy. It wasn't like he was sad all the time, but he was more like quiet and reserved and blank the whole time. He never really laughed either, and even if she used to hate him so much, the thought of him not being able to be live his life in happiness made her sad. Everyone deserves to be happy.

"Maybe i'm not ready. Maybe i'm not strong enough." Draco looked down and groaned to himself for exposing himself so easily to her.

Hermione was surprised from what he just said. She didn't expect that. For a split second, she was confused as to what he meant. But then everything came rushing to her. She finally pieced the pieces.

Everything made sense now. How didn't she realize this before?! She thought to herself.

He was the guy in her previous memories. He was the guy who begged her not to go, not to leave, to stay. It made perfect sense now. Now all she needed to know was why? how? and why him?

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **I'm so so sorry! This was a very late update, I know. I've been busy lately but I promise I will try my best to update as much as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again I left it in a cliffhanger. hehe. But anyways, thank you guys for your kind reviews, I appreciate it. And I know y'all are very confused, Hermione is too. But don't worry, you'll find out the truth at some point. So, to conclude, thank you again and many more chapters to come!**

 **x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I could say

what I feel for you

in just three seconds,

with just three words.

But there are

more than

three hundred reasons

that stop me

every time

I see you.

Third Day / ma.c.a

-vomitingwords, tumblr

* * *

Hermione was still standing in front of Malfoy, still unsure of what to say or what to do. Neither did Draco it seemed.

"I need you to be strong. Please." Hermione sighed in defeat and slowly turned around to walk towards her room.

Draco was so close, really close, to telling her the truth. But it was true, he isn't ready for her to know. He couldn't bear to see a horrified expression from her.

Instead, he walked silently back to his room, hearing the lock of Hermione's door.

Hermione had hoped that Malfoy would change his mind when she pleaded him to tell her. But it was useless, he didn't want to tell her a single thing. For some reason, she felt her heart staring to ache, like how you felt when you lost. How could she ever find out now? Harry wouldn't tell her. Pansy wouldn't tell her. Blaise wouldn't tell her. Malfoy wouldn't tell her. No one would! She felt hopeless. At some point, she had to find out. Right? She convinced herself. Though Draco's refusal will not stop her from finding out the truth. She wouldn't give up, not yet.

"UGH!" Hermione screamed in frustration while pulling her hair.

Don't cry. Don't cry. You are stronger than this. She said to herself.

How did it get this far? Just a few days ago, she was living her best life with her best job, her best friends, in the best house with the best people. Before this, she thought she knew everything she needed to know, she thought she was living the best life she could ever possibly live. But now, she felt clueless. Now she knew her best friends have been keeping something from her for who knows how long? Her whole life is slowly changing, and she hated change. She hated not being stable, hated not knowing what to do next, hated the feeling she was feeling right now. This isn't her. This was never her. Hermione Granger always had a plan, she was always ready, always sure of things.

Hermione silently begged her brain to stop thinking. Her mind has been doing nothing but overthinking, and it is causing her a bad headache. She needed to clear her head. So she decided to take a warm shower, hoping that it would help ease her mind.

* * *

"You're in a mood." Theo eyed the grumpy Draco Malfoy, silently eating and minding his own business at the other end of the table, far as possible from his three friends who were chatting and bickering at each other.

"He's always in a mood." Blaise casually commented then continued on eating his cereal.

Draco replied with a glare, but still ignored them. He just went back to moving his spoon around the plate without eating his food.

"Yeah, but he's extra moody today." Theo answered and received a nudge in the shoulder from his girlfriend, Pansy.

"What?" Theo looked at her with a questioning expression.

Pansy groaned and just shook her head.

"I bet he's just hungover." Pansy shrugged, but something about the look on her face convinced Draco that she knew something else.

"Explains why he looks terrible right now." Theo chuckled, and Draco gave a sharper glare.

It was true though, he did look terrible. Draco woke up with a huge migraine, he felt mentally exhausted possibly from his bad dreams that kept him up last night. She was everywhere. Hermione freaking Granger was everywhere. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind, it made him crazy. And right now, he felt no energy inside of him. He felt like a lumpy noodle. His hair is messy, his eye bags dark, he wore a plain black t-shirt with gray baggy sweatpants, which surprised his friends as he approached the table, he was even a bit slouchy. This was not Draco Malfoy. If someone he knew passed by him, they wouldn't believe that he was himself. Right now, he had no poise, no elegance, no hint of snobbiness or arrogance, just a plain dull looking platinum-blonde haired boy who looked emo.

Draco just stared. Stared at his sad and soggy cereal that Blaise had prepared. You can never trust Blaise with cooking breakfast. Never. Draco hated this feeling, hated feeling like a typical person who gets their feelings hurt. He hated feeling feelings. It was just too much for him, and he almost successfully closed out his feelings to everyone. But just when Granger appeared, it felt like his emotions immediately bursted from its protective bubble and scattered all around, placing him in the same state he was in two years ago. He didn't like that she had so much control over him even if she didn't intentionally do it. And out of all the girls, it had to be Hermione Granger. Life would have been easier to live with if it wasn't Hermione Granger. But it is, and the worst part is, he wouldn't want it any other way. He didn't want anyone else to keep him up all night, didn't want anyone else to make him feel like going crazy, didn't want anyone else to have control over him and his feelings, except for her. That was how much she meant to him. And it pains him every single second he is breathing right now, to not say that to her. To not touch her, talk to her, hug her, kiss her. She was so close yet so so far.

Something caught the peripheral view of Draco which caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards the stairs on his left side.

Great. Just what he needed.

A familiar brunette was walking down the stairs, with her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a nude brown sweater paired with nice denim jeans and nude flats to top it off. She had a black sling bag slinging around her shoulders, and some files of paper held in her other hand. At least one of them looks decent. Draco quickly looked away and stared back at his bowl of soggy cereal.

"Hey Mione." Pansy and Blaise greeted together.

Hermione just replied with a small smile and wave then proceeded to walk towards the door, avoiding any eye contact with Draco.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Pansy called out and got up from her chair catching up to Hermione.

"Work." Hermione stopped on her tracks and faced Pansy.

"Yeah, but it's still quite early. Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Pansy questioned.

"I can't. I'm in a hurry." Hermione sighed, truthfully, she just wanted to avoid Malfoy for a while. Normally, she would have stayed just to irritate him, but now, all she wanted was to be as far away from him as possible.

She wanted him to realize how serious she actually is and how mad she is at him. And not only that, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him. She already figured out that he was the guy in her visions, and it made her shiver knowing they could have had something possibly going on before, which she would never understand why and how that happened. How could she have anything to do with Draco Malfoy? One of the things she looked forward her school years at Hogwarts was to never see Draco Malfoy again. Yet, how come now, it seemed like almost everything in her life had something to do with him.

And the thing that infuriated her the most, was that now, she didn't feel hate inside of her whenever she sees him. She didn't hate him anymore. It took a while for her to accept, and no matter how much she tried to find that deep hatred she once felt for him, it didn't. Life would have been so easier, if it wasn't Draco Malfoy. Because no one is as complicated and stubborn as him.

"Are you sure that's why you're skipping breakfast?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

Hermione knew Pansy didn't buy it.

"Please." Hermione begged out. She just wanted one whole day without seeing him. She can't look at him without thinking he knows everything about her, and the answers are right there in front of him.

Pansy gave a deep sigh.

"Alright. Have a great day Hermione!" Pansy spoke louder, enough for the three men at the dining table to hear.

"Thank you." Hermione softly replied and walked out of the house, ready to apparate.

* * *

Draco released a breath as he heard the door closed. It was like as if he was holding his breath the entire time she was there.

"Someone was checking her out." Blaise commented with a smirk.

Draco immediately looked up at Blaise who gave him a wink.

"I was not checking her out." Draco glared. Here we go. He thought.

"Oh you talk? I didn't know that!" Theo joined in.

Are they seriously ganging up on him right now? He thought to himself.

"You were too oblivious too notice." Draco snapped back.

"Man, I wish I was Hermione, if that's what it takes to make him speak." Blaise sighed.

Before Draco could bicker back, Pansy interrupted.

"Enough. You're all acting like 8 year olds."

"Count on 45-year old Parkinson to save the day!" Blaise snorted and finally finished his cereal.

Blaise was about to stood up when..

"Ey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Theo spoke up.

"What did you say?" Pansy glared, which frightened Blaise, because if there's anyone out of the three of them you should be most afraid of, it's Pansy Parkinson.

"Huh?! Say what?" Blaise slowly started backing off with a nervous expression on his face, which made Draco smirk.

"Oh you are so dead Zabini!" Pansy gave him a death stare before swiftly running after him bringing out her wand.

Blaise screamed in fear and ran immediately on the other direction and up the stairs, with Pansy in pursuit.

"And she says we're 8 year olds." Draco snorted, standing up from his chair, carrying his plate to bring to the kitchen.

"Mate." Theo stood up from his chair as well and caught Draco's arm before he could move forward to the kitchen.

"What?!" Draco asked in the calmest manner he could do as possible, and he jerked his arm away from Theo's hand.

"What's wrong?" Theo answered back ever so calmly.

Theo was just as tall as Draco, almost the same height, though some would say Theo had a little more height than Draco due to his thick dark brown hair. Pansy once mentioned, Theo and Draco were like the perfect duo, they both had the same style, casual yet clean and elegant, they both had almost the same likes and dislikes, they were also both very calm and poise and stood with such proudness. But one thing that differed them from one another is that Draco was always going to be the superior one. Draco Malfoy was like the leader of their pack. He had a dark glamour in him that made him stood more higher than anyone else. He was more controlled and reserved than the rest. Everyone knows that. Though, the three Slytherins, not even Draco, can admit that to each other, deep down everyone knows Draco is always the first.

"Nothing." Draco moved left of Theo to pass, but Theo just swiftly blocked him.

"Obviously something's wrong. I just want to know if you're okay." Theo crossed his arms.

"I said i'm fine. Why does it matter?"

"Because I care! We care! Mate, we're still your friends. You can't keep acting like you don't have feelings, Malfoy."

"I've heard this speech tons of times Nott. You don't have to remind me." Draco coldly replied trying to pass Theo who was still blocking him.

"Yea well you wouldn't be hearing this speech tons of times if you just listened." Theo rolled his eyes.

Draco was starting to get impatient.

"I get it. I could always talk to you if I need to, well I don't! Because i'm one hundred person fine!" Draco pretended to move past left but swiftly moved right of Theo and successfully passed by him. Everytime. Draco laughed to himself.

As he was walking towards the sink, he could hear Theo groaning.

"You're not! Admit or not, you aren't fine! Look at yourself in the mirror, mate!"

"What do you want me to do Nott? Huh?" Draco turned around, facing Theo, whose hair was a lot less messy than his own but nevertheless still messy.

"I want you to release your emotions to us! I want you to not keep it all inside of you because when you keep your emotions to yourself, you'll break! You'll be in much more pain than you deserve to be, mate. You don't deserve it. You deserve to be happy!"

"I don't! I don't deserve to be happy! I deserve much more pain than this! I did that to her! Look at her, Theo. She's in pain, she is hurting because of me!" Draco yelled, but Theo was brave enough and did not even blink an eye.

"You chose that! You have a choice, you still have a choice! You can take away her pain faster and easier, maybe not instantly, but you can help her. Just tell her mate. It's time. You're prolonging the pain that both of you don't deserve." Theo calmly spoke and as he did Pansy and Blaise were slowly approaching them.

"Is everything alright?" Blaise, who was covered in sweat, hesitantly asked.

"Yea. Everything's fine." Theo sighed and turned around to walk away.

Pansy reached out to hold Theo, but Theo just shook his head asking for space.

"Draco-"

"Enough. No more." Draco gave a cold stare and walked away, leaving his two friends in complete confusion.

"The day has only just begun." Blaise frowned.

* * *

Hermione entered the door to her office and proceeded to her desk where there were a stack of papers compiled on the middle.

This is going to be a good day. Hermione convinced herself. Nothing should stop her from being positive, there are people who are going through worst than what she is going through, therefore, she must be grateful.

"Good morning Ms. Granger." Her newly hired receptionist, Ava, who had caramel brown hair that reached only up to her shoulders and she was an inch smaller than Hermione, greeted.

"Good Morning, Ava. Please call me Hermione." Hermione gave a bright smile, trying to be as positive as she could be.

Gratefully, Ava smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, so i'm sure Liz gave you all the details you need to know, so feel free to ask any of us questions if you're unsure. And I hope you have a great first day here." Hermione started scanning through the files of paper on her desk, sorting out the important and not important ones.

"I will. Thank you Ms. Hermione." Ava grinned and excused herself form Hermione's office.

As Ava exited the door, Liz, her assistant, entered with more papers carried on her arm. Hermione resisted complaining, trying to achieve her goal to be positive.

"Good Morning Mione." Liz greeted with her familiar bright smile, if anyone could be happy everyday it was Liz.

"Morning Liz."

"Are you feeling better?" Liz asked, approaching Hermione's desk.

Hermione thought about what to answer to Liz's question. Was she feeling better? or was she trying to feel better?

"I'm feeling better." It was true. She really was feeling better. Ever since she woke up, she has a sudden burst of energy rush through her.

"That's great." Liz beamed while transferring the papers from her arm to the front of Hermione.

"So, give me the run through for today."

"Alright. You have new clients who scheduled an appointment at 10. Then, you will have your second appointment with Ms. Cho and Mr. Oliver at 2. You also scheduled a staff meeting at 4 pm. And lastly, Mr. Weasley called just this morning asking if you are available for dinner." Liz said holding her daily notebook planner.

"Wait, wait. Mr. Weasley? As in? Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked, her eyes a bit wider than normal.

"Yes, my bad. Mr. Ron Weasley."

Hermione unconsciously took a sharp breath. Why is he all of a sudden inviting her dinner? And why didn't he ask her personally? And why does Ron suddenly want to see her?

"Uh- yes. Sure. Tell him i'm available at 7."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." Hermione nodded, still a little confused.

She was silently hoping that this was a sign that Ron would finally breaking the silence between them. Ever since their painful break up, they barely talked. To Hermione, he meant so much. He always has a special place in her heart, and he was her best friend. And for Hermione to have lost him, felt like her heart being physically ripped out. It was one of the most terrible moments of her life. It took her months to recover from it. So for Ron to reach out to her after months, made Hermione's day.

Maybe there's still hope for things to go back to how it was supposed to be.

* * *

It took a while for Draco to convince himself to start his day. It was already 9:47am, and he was lazily laying down on his comfortable bed just staring at his plain white ceiling for who knows how long. His house was nothing like the Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy Manor was cold and dark, and reminded of too many bad memories, mostly of his father, that he just needed to get away from, there wasn't a day where he could peacefully sleep in that place he was supposed to call home. He was physically and mentally abused there. He was forced to believe in things his father wanted him to believe in. Almost everything he did was a result of his father. At first, he willfully did the things his father wanted him to do, to honor their family name and to recognize their superiority from the rest due to their blood status. But as he got older, he slowly realized his actions but before he could even oppose to it, it was too late. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had full control over him. If he had not obeyed his father, he would be punished.

This treatment he had received from his own father had went on and on for ages, until his father had been locked up in Azkaban due to the horrific crime he had done against Granger. The crime that had changed many lives, especially both Draco and Hermione's.

After many thoughts and memories, he finally stood up and as he walked passed the mirror in his room, he finally understood why his friends gave him concerned looks. He truly looked like a mess. His platinum blonde hair was all over the place, his eyes had darker circles than normal, and his whole face looked dead tired. And what horrified him the most, was the black sweatpants he was wearing. Never in his entire life had he worn sweatpants, he didn't even knew he had such piece of clothing. To him, sweatpants were a typical muggle clothing that Hermione had once introduced to him, and he remembered telling her that it looked like a piece of baggy clothing lazy people with no style would wear, which Hermione disagreed at.

Draco always had style. Effortless style. Everyone knew that. He would wear even the simplest of clothes yet people would still compliment him on his outfit. He didn't have to try. But Draco still chooses to dress himself nicely everytime. He wouldn't be caught in public wearing any baggy clothing. It just wasn't his style. Which for some reason, made many girls adore him even more.

He gripped his hair in frustration and stared at himself one last time at the mirror before proceeding to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

* * *

Hermione's day went by slowly, she kept on glancing at her wall clock, positioned at the right side of her desk, checking to see the time. Deep down, she was waiting for the clock to strike 6:00, so she could end work and get home to get ready for her dinner with Ron. She had no idea where he was taking her, but they both agreed to meet at Diagon Alley at 7 in the evening.

It was currently 6:00 pm, and Hermione was starting to feel more nervous than before. In about an hour, she will see Ron again. She will finally be able to talk to him personally for the first time ever since their break up. And this dinner could either go in two ways, the good way or the bad way. And for the whole day, all she had been hoping for was that their dinner would go in a good way.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back, and it's currently 11:56 pm, so once again, I apologize if my writing and grammar is not the best. But I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible, because I personally love this chapter. I finally focused on Draco's sort of point of view, which I had been wanting to do for quite a** **while because if you noticed, the previous chapters have been more focused on Hermione. And I think it's time that you guys start to know Draco's side of things. So yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I also want to thank you guys for your kind comments/reviews. It really motivates me to write more. I must admit, there was a time where I was so close to deleting this story because I felt so insecure about my writing, but i'm so glad I didn't. Because when I read your reviews, it made me so happy to know there are people who actually like/appreciate this story and again, thank you. It means so so much to me.**

 **Another additional note, in the next chapter, I will be posting the character list/ actors who play the characters, because I want you guys to picture the characters the way I picture them, but obviously you can still have your own imagination of them in your head. But I just think it would be helpful for you guys. What do you think? And obviously Hermione is played by Emma Watson and Draco is played by Tom Felton, that won't change. But for some characters, some actors might change. I'll still think about it.**

 **Thank you! See you next chapter!**

 **x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

7:00 PM

"Hey."

"Hi."

Hermione and Ron stood at least 4 feet apart from each other in the middle of Diagon Alley, where hundreds of people are currently roaming taking advantage of the winter sales.

"It's quite chilly isn't it?" Ron, wearing his Gryffindor beanie paired with his Gryffindor scarf, exhaled and rubbed his gloved hands trying to warm himself from the freezing weather.

"It is." The brunette, on the other hand, didn't mind the cold, in fact, she enjoyed it.

As she bent her head upward to stare at the falling snow, the very familiar jolt of pain struck her, causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Mione!" Ron gasped in shock, and immediately kneeled down to check her.

"It won't go away." Hermione bit her lip trying to stop her from screaming in pain, the vibration in her head still present.

"Mione, hold on. I'll call the healer's." Ron held Hermione's hand tightly, and tried rubbing her hand in a circular motion in order to calm her down.

 _"_ _It's snowing!" Hermione, standing on the sidewalk of Diagon Alley while holding another person's hand, exclaimed as flakes of white started pouring down._

 _"_ _Well duh." The other person, Hermione couldn't make out whose face, grunted in reply._

 _Instead of provoking the other person with another sarcastic reply, Hermione decided to let go of the warm hand she was holding and follow the beautiful Christmas lights that surround each lamp post and doors of each store._

 _"_ _Granger!" A voice yelled, catching up to Hermione._

 _Hermione ignored the person tugging at her sleeve trying to slow her pace and walk beside her._

 _"_ _Ugh! My hand is cold."_

 _"_ _Well duh. It's snowing." Hermione smiled to herself as she replied this._

 _"_ _Granger!" The figure immediately blocked Hermione in front of her._

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _It was Malfoy._

"STOP" Hermione finally snapped out of her vision as she took heavy breaths.

She was surrounded by a number of people, some looking down at her, some kneeling beside her.

"Mione, what happened? Are you okay?" Ron was holding her hand, kneeling directly in front of her.

Hermione wanted to cry there and then. That vision was one of the most intense and clear visions she's ever had. It took all her power to relax and hold the tears.

"I- I'm fine." The brunette, wearing a long beige winter coat paired with her black boots, tried pushing herself to stand up despite the heavy feeling whether it may come from her clothes or from her heart.

"Let's get you to the healer's alright." Ron guided her to stand up.

"No. No. I just want to go home." Hermione kept her face down, she didn't have the Gryffindor spirit to look at everyone who was staring at her in confusion.

"Mione this isn't something you can fix yourself. You need help." Ron stared at her straight in the eyes.

For some reason, Hermione didn't feel anything. She didn't feel anything staring back into his eyes. But despite this, she knew Ron was right. She couldn't fix it herself.

"I will. But I just- I need to go home first. Please." Hermione lowered her voice trying not to cause too much commotion and drama.

Ron paused, knowing he'll regret his next answer. But he couldn't resist. He owed it to her.

"Alright, lead the way." Ron sighed in defeat, making Hermione sigh in relief.

* * *

"This is where you live?" The red-haired scanned the large house which currently was pitch dark with no lights, possibly signifying that no one is home, which relieved Hermione in a way. She didn't really want to confront Malfoy right now nor did she want Ron and Malfoy to bump into each other.

"Temporarily." Hermione was exhausted, Ron could tell with her unusual slouched posture and her continuous heavy breaths.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us first? Mother would be furious if she knew I left you here with your condition."

Hermione internally flinched when Ron mentioned the word "condition" as if she is some sick patient. Although she knows Ron doesn't mean it like that.

"I can do it. Tell everyone back there that i'll be fine. First thing tomorrow morning, i'll head straight to the healer's." Hermione forced a smile.

It started to snow harder.

"You promise alright." Ron looked down.

"Don't worry. Hey, thank you. I'm sorry for cancelling the dinner thing, you up for a reschedule?"

Ron chuckled, "Of course. Better get some rest. Good night Hermione, we're always one call away."

Hermione smiled and Ron immediately apparated away.

The brunette, hugging her long coat tighter, looked around her surroundings, before inserting the key and entering the house.

It was dark, pitch black.

Hermione brought out her wand from her coat's pocket and casted "Lumos" to search for the light switch on the wall.

She finally spotted the switch, and switched in on expecting lights to open but instead, nothing happened. It was still pitch dark. Suspicion rose, and she continued to switch on and off the lights, but still, nothing.

Gladly, she had some source of light with her coming from her wand.

 _"_ _Filthy mudblood!"_

 _"_ _Disgrace!"_

 _"_ _What have you become son?!"_

Angry whispers started entering to Hermione's ears.

Hermione immediately perked up in alert, trying to scan her surroundings.

 _"_ _That mudblood, out of all people?!"_

 _"_ _You disgust me."_

Hermione started to scream, covering her ears.

"STOP STOP, Hermione, it's just your mind." The brunette tried to convince herself.

The angry whispers continued causing Hermione to shut her eyes and back away. This was unlike of her to stray away from battle, but the pain was coming from her mind, her brain.

"AH, STOP!" Hermione yelled, squeezing her head and closing her eyes.

"GRANGER! GRANGER!" Warm hands started holding both her arms, steadying her.

Hermione still kept her eyes shut. She already knew who was in front of her, she could tell from his scent, his voice, the feel of his hands.

"Granger, it's me." The calm and soothing voice spoke, still holding her.

She didn't know why she did what she did next, but she couldn't help it. She needed it.

Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around Malfoy, still keeping her eyes shut, and decided to let everything out. She cried as hard as she could.

This got Draco in complete shock. He couldn't react for a full minute. He hasn't felt her hug for two years. Two fucking years. For two years he's been nothing but empty, and this hug. Hermione's hug, just this one hug, made all life come back to him. Made him feel everything and anything. This was all he needed.

He didn't know how to react, the platinum blonde-haired wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly, but he feared how she'd react, so he decided to let her fall into him and continue to cry.

* * *

The next day, 10:30 AM

Draco slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright warm sun. There were too many windows, he silently remarked to himself.

It took him a while to process and remember everything. Then, his eyes grew bigger. Hermione. He immediately looked around his surroundings and saw Hermione 's head rested on his shoulder, while her arms hugging Draco's white fluffy blanket. It finally recovered to him everything that happened last night, how she hugged him and cried, how she freaked and screamed. It was all his fault. This is all happening to her because of him.

This realisation caused Draco to slowly stand up, holding Hermione and gently laying her down on the long couch they were sleeping on, and wrapped her with the excess blanket.

He slowly walked away still staring at her calm, beautiful, resting face. How could she look so gorgeous without even trying, he asked herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" A disapproving voice came from behind Draco.

* * *

 **HI GUYS! Wow, it's been a year. I am such an ass. Gee, where do I even start. I would first like to apologise for the extremely delayed update on this story. I know I completely abandoned it, and i'm not even expecting anyone to come back here and read this story anymore. I dropped by here and remembered this story, I read your reviews and it really genuinely inspired me to continue on with this story despite not updating since forever. I cannot promise that I won't be having long updates, and trust me I know the irritating feeling of having to wait for an update, but coming from a writer's perspective, it isn't easy either. But again, i'll do my very best to keep this story going.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Till next time!**


End file.
